Murder To Insanity
by waffles4derpy24
Summary: *I don't own South Park or any of the characters in this story. Plus I do not own any songs eather.* Craig Tucker is a serial killer, and goes on an adventure. Will he make it out alive? Or will other things happen that are unexpected? Rated M for Mature it might change though.WARNING: Character death, suicide and contains yaoi -boy x boy- Staig/Cran Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Murder To Insanity

Prologue:

Craig woke with a start, his pet guinea pig, Stripe, whistled again. "You just love waking me in the middle of the night, don't you?" He asked the rodent, annoyed. He got up anyways, too startled by the outburst from the black-gray guinea. He put on his pants and went to the window.

He then saw a teen with a green ushuska, Kyle. Craig watched as he walked a block and went back to his house. Craig stared at Kyle's door for five minutes, wondering why Kyle did that. Craig sighed. 'People do strange things' he thought to himself. He spent the rest of the night wandering around his house, watching TV, getting dressed, doing left-over homework, etc. Craig was used to this routine.

He didn't mind Stripe waking him up in the middle of the night, he was his personal alarm clock. Plus, it reminded him to bury that body that morning...

CHAPTER ONE: The First Victim

Craig walked over to Stark's Pond that morning as well. He just got done burying that body. Stark's Pond was also his personal place to go to relax. He breathed in the fresh air and sighed. Not only was this his favorite place to be, but this was his first crime scene. And he remembered it well. Craig Tucker, the emotionless teen, was indeed a serial killer. No, he wasn't a physcopath as others would suspect.

Craig does have emotions, he just doesn't show it as often. His first victim was a 50 year old woman. She was pretty for her age. Blonde, skinny, and would be a model, even for her age. He at first didn't want to kill her, it was an accident. She was just standing nearby just like Craig was at the time. They were fine, until that fat wort hog, Cartman bumped into Craig, who ran into that woman.

They both flew into the water, which was a extremely deep pond. Craig tried to go for air but she grabbed onto him, trying to get air as well. To Craig, it was like she couldn't swim. Craig tried to push her off, but it wasn't working. So he kicked her... in the throat... She let's go and he swims away, not looking back. As he bursts out of the water, gasping for air and swims for shore.

He crawls on the snow and lays there, catching his breath. It felt like 5 or 10 minutes before realizing the woman hasn't yet came out of the water. He waits a few minutes more. Still no sign. Now he was getting cold just standing there in his wet clothes. "Damn that fat-ass..." he mutters to himself before diving back into the water. No sign of her what-so-ever. He swims back to the surface, knowing that he killed her. In cold blood.

Craig stares at the lake, the flashback already fading in his mind. 'That was only five years ago. Now look at yourself, a serial killer ready for action.' He shrugs off the thought, but then hears heavy footsteps behind him. He turns around and sees Cartman. That's ironic. "What do you want, Cartman?" Craig asked, already annoyed by the appearance of the fat teen. Cartman smiles his sickly-sweet smile of his, " Oh, you know, talking to a emotionless freak."

Craig flips off Cartman. Cartman glares, "Hey! Don't flip me off you son-of-a-bitch!" Craig flips him off again. As usual, this was Craig's trademark. And it pissed off Cartman as hell. Cartman begins to wobble to Craig as a pissed off hippo. "How dare you -" Cartman was cut off by Craig.

"Know your place fat-boy." Cartman then noticed that Craig had his hands in his pockets and was now taking out a pocket knife. "Or I'll have to do something about it." Cartman wasn't expecting this from Craig. But Cartman didn't back down, "Oh yeh! Try meh!" Cartman threatened. Craig shrugs, "Try you? Sorry, but I'm not hungry. But, by the way, why are you out sooooo late?"

Cartman was suspicious, but also getting scared. But he didn't want to admit that. Craig decides to put the knife up, so he closes it and puts it back in his pocket. Cartman answers anyway, " Watching Terrance and Phillip, of course!" He said it like it was sooooo obvious. Which it was. Judging by his pajama pants.

"Wow. You still watch it when your 15 years old?" Craig said it sarcastically. Cartman just glared, "Ya, and what about you!?" "Bored. Wanted fresh air." Craig replied bluntly. "In three in the morning?" "Couldn't sleep." Cartman rolled his eyes, "Screw you, Craig, I'm going home." As Cartman wobbled away, Craig flipped him off and walked a diffrent direction.

7:00am was the time he went to Tweek's house. He wandered around South Park and North Park listening to his iPod. After the encounter with Cartman earlier, he had the slight urge to go back and kill the bastard. But even if he did kill Cartman he would have had to drag that fat body to the woods. It would have taken him hours.

The twitching blonde was his amusement. Since the town was such a bore all he could do was mess the blonde. But sometimes... Tweek got annoying after awhile. Craig secretly laughed to himself, Tweek comes up with the craziest things, he thought to himself, 'I wonder what he would come up with today!' As Craig knocked on the door he heard shuffling in the house. Mrs. Tweak opened the door.

"Oh! You must be one of Tweek's friends, right?" Craig nodded. "I'll call him down for you. Tweek! One of your friends are here!" They both heard a "Ack!" as rustling came from upstairs. Tweek's mother left to go to the kitchen. Probably to get herself some coffee. As for Craig was concerned, the whole family was all coffee addicts. Tweek came rushing down the stairs like his hair was on fire.

"Gah! H-h-hi C-Cr-Craig!" Tweek stutters. "Hi." They both leave the house for the bus-stop. But when they got there Tweek gasps, "Ahhk! I forgot m-my coffee! Now th-the gnomes would get me f-for s-su-sure!" Tweek then pulls his hair in distress. The messy blonde was truly an amusement to Craig. But he was starting to get bored with the scenario. He grabs Tweek's soft wrists and pulls the hands down from his head. "Tweek. Calm down. We'll get you some coffee later. OK?" Tweek nodded.

The pressure Tweek was feeling was now under control. "Th-thanks for taking m-me to s-school to-today Craig..." Came a hesitant response from Tweek. "Your welcome." Soon later Clyde and Token come to the bus stop. Clyde immediately goes to Craig and puts his arm on his shoulder. "What's up, Craig-boy?" Clyde asked. "My middle finger." Token laughs, "That's a good one." "Sooooo who's turn is it to watch Tweek today?"

This was normal routine everyday. One day it's Craig's, then Clyde's, then Token's. Ever so often if Tweek had a freak out it was everybody's. But today seemed it was a calm day (almost)it had to be one of the three. "I- think it's... Token's." Clyde assumed. Token shrugged, "Ya, because you did it yesterday right?" Clyde nodded. But what they didn't know was that it wasn't Tweek they had to worry about that day.

At school Stan and the others were being attacked by Craig and his friends. Tweek... not so much of a bother. Kyle was the one that snapped first, since he was a hot head. " GOD DAMMIT CRAIG! What's your problem today!?" "You." Craig's answer came out simple. Stan rolled his eyes, "Can't you just leave us alone for one day?" Clyde answered this time. "If we did you'd be bothering us." A muffled tone then chimed in, "That would be for revenge because of you."

Token glared at Kenny, "I'll like to see you try." Cartman rolled his eyes, "We'll beat you without lifting a finger! Right guys?" The others agreed. Kyle then noticed something about Craig... Huge, dark bags were under his eyes from lack of sleep. Kyle had a very kind nature, but he couldn't show it in this type of situation. "We can beat you to back to your grave, Cold Corpse Craig!" Kenny announced.

After School

Stan's group went to Cartman's basement for some major revenge plan's. Except on Tweek because they felt sorry for the poor blonde, or at least Kyle spoke against and Stan and Kenny agreed to it. Cartman huffs and begins, "Craig must pay! So how do we get him back, have any plans Jew?!" Cartman expected Kyle to have a plan because he's mostly the smart one in the group.

"Shut up, fat-ass! How about you think of something for once?!" Kyle retorted. "He's in art class with me." Kenny's muffled tone spoke up. "Good Kenny! We can use his surroundings as his enemy!" So they began they're planning on what would happen the next day in the art room.

Craig was walking home, he didn't feel like getting on the bus that day. Spring was coming to an end, like it really changed the snow... He then to think about his next victims. The targets were in North Park. But some were also in South Park, he just had to be careful though. As he got home he decided to add something to the collection. Maybe he should make a hideout.

When he walked through the door he went to the kitchen to get some lettuce and carrots for his guinea pig and went upstairs to his room. He put the treats in Stripe's "burrow" and got on his bed. Thump!  
He layed on his back and stared at his ceiling. On the ceiling were photos and drawings. Some tiny objects as well. He had attained a obsession over the years of being a 'killer'.

He had pictures of his friends and Stan's group. And other of his classmates. Drawings he found that were interesting on the ground and in the trash. And little trinkets ever once in awhile. Some drawings he made himself, if he thought they were cool enough to be seen publicly in his room. Then he noticed something different about a picture his eyes landed on.

It was a picture he secretly took of Stan's group. They were fighting that day. (Stan and Cartman were not Craig and his gang) He noticed Kyle looked... depressed not mad. It was odd for him to  
notice such a small detail in someone he doesn't associate with. He tried to distract himself but failed miserably. Craig decides to fix the problem by grabbing his camera and going to Kyle's house.

Craig sneaks up to Kyle's house and looks inside one of the windows. "Craig what the fuck are you doing?" came a annoyed and curious voice. Busted. Craig turns around with his usual blank face. But in his head he was coming up with millions of excuses. He said the first that came to mind... Which made Kyle more suspicious.

"Came to apologize." Craig mentally slapped himself for it. And his pride was hurt a little bit. "Apologize?" He nodded, keeping the emotionless mask. Kyle stared at Craig thinking it over, "Well, i accept your apology. But... why are you carrying a camera?" "Why can't I?" Came the blue chullo teen's response. Craig was slightly getting frustrated at Kyle suspicions.

But Craig couldn't blame him, he would be too if he one of them with a camera and sneaking around his house. "Want to come inside?" Came a unusual question from Kyle. "Sure..." Kyle lead Craig into his house then to his room. But before Craig could do anything he saw printed off papers off murder cases of South Park and North Park. This made Craig get a bit nervous and tense.

Craig decided to act casual. "Looking for a serial killer?" Kyle nodded. "I was looking at the web when this caught my attention. I decided to print it off. You know anything about?" "All I know there's a killer. Nothing else." "So you don't know how to sit?" Kyle asked Craig with a raised brow. Craig just mumbled and sat down on a nearby chair. "So why do you care so much for a killer, Kyle?"

"Eh, there was nothing else to do at the time. Thought I might do a mystery or something." there was a moment of silence before, "So, are you just going to apologize to me or are you going to do the same with the others?" Craig bit his tongue. He knew that question was going to pop up sooner or later. "Let's just say it's between us." "Why?" Craig was getting embarrassed and annoyed.

"...Your more understanding than them, how about that?" Craig answered hesitantly. He hated to tell how he felt. Kyle was more understanding than the others, but that was because he was kind natured and patient. Craig once again slapped himself for thinking those things. He decided to change the subject, "Got any suspects?" Kyle shook his head, "Wish i did. But i did have a couple but later found out there was no match..." He trailed off in his thoughts.

Kyle began to tell all he knew of the serial killer and noted that Craig did seem somewhat relieved, like he knew something. This bothered Kyle a little. Secretly, Kyle admired the killer, for he believed that the killer, he or she, was killing all the useless people in the neighborhood. Drunks, homeless, maybe even rapists for all he cared. Kyle only wanted to know who that person or persons was... And if it was Craig...

Kyle was knocked out of his thoughts when Craig spoke up after looking all through Kyle's research papers. "I'm leaving. I'll see you later, Kyle. Bye and good night." Craig got up from his chair and opened Kyle's bedroom door. "Night." Kyle responded and gave a small good bye wave. Craig nodded and shut the door behind him. Could Craig Tucker, really be capable, for doing so much damage?

12:00am. Kyle awoke after a horrible dream. He dreamt that a dark, tall figure killed him. He felt a cold shiver go up his spine. He looked out his window, only to see someone carrying a black bag with him. Could that be the killer? He thought. Kyle quickly got up and got his jacket and hat. He had fell asleep in his clothes again, bad habits don't die easy.

He follows the trail to the woods, and also to find... Craig? He was brushing himself off. From what? Kyle watched as Craig began to walk deeper into the dark woods without a care in the world. As Kyle got closer, he could hear Craig humming to himself. Then he heard Craig start whispering to himself as well... "One, two, I'm coming for you. Three, four, better lock your door. Five, six, no time to exist. Seven, eight, it's too late..." Craig halted and listened behind him for a moment. Kyle hid behind a tree, scared out of his wits. After moments of waiting Craig went back to walking and continuing his whispered song, "Nine, ten, you won't wake again."

Kyle kept following Craig silently, but then Craig stopped in front of a huge tree. And Kyle saw that... Craig had supplies there. Wood, nails, hammers and etc. Kyle frowned, what the hell is he doing? Kyle began to suspect Craig as the killer now, but... what can he do? He doesn't want to send him to the police. Kyle didn't want to do any of that, yet he was full of justice.

He then heard footsteps coming up to him; Crap! Better hide! Better hide! Kyle ducked down and prayed he wouldn't be found. He saw Craig walk right by him. Close one. He waited. He then saw Craig come back with a lunchbox. Kyle gave a tiny sigh of relief.

Kyle opened his eyes to trees, and lots of them. He jolted up and looked around him. He had fallen asleep in the fucking woods. He ran. That's all he did. He wished he knew what time it was. He hated to be tardy for school. He ran and ran till finally- CRASH! He ran into Craig. How ironic... "Ow." Craig muttered with pure annoyance and confusion. "Kyle... Its only 6 a clock. Slow. The. Fuck. Down." Kyle rubbed his head. "Sorry..."

"You should be." That comment made Kyle glare at Craig, "Shut up." And then in a blink of an eye, Kyle saw a flash of amusement in Craig's dark, midnight orbs. On the way to school, Kyle and Craig walked together. But also, Kyle knew that Craig was the killer and wanted to join forces.

_-end of chapter one-_

Please don't forget to review! Thank you! :)


	2. Chapter 2

-Chapter two: Revenge Isn't The Way To Go-

Craig went up to art class. He ran into Kenny on the way, he just signed up for class two weeks ago. But today they we're partners for a project. "Humph..." Craig scoffed. The teacher said it would bring out "Partner skills" Craig just glared at the teacher, fucking teacher was torturing him.

But Craig had to deal with it. One more time he get's sent to the principal's office he would have to clean his sister's room. If only he could be an only child again. Kenny wasn't that bad a partner when he wasn't asking you to do stuff, but Craig thought that too soon. "Can you go get some paint from that drawer over there?"

Craig shrugged and went and opened the drawer... to be greeted by spraying paint cans... He got sprayed by red and green paint. Kenny evilly smirked while everyone in class laughed at him. "Oh my god! It looks like Craig got puked on by a Christmas tree!" Someone yelled, laughing hysterically.

Craig starred at himself, and for sure it did look like a Christmas tree puked on him. Craig was deeply enraged, that he wanted to stab Kenny a million times over. But he didn't. He couldn't. But instead he calmly walked over to Kenny and punched him in the gut, hard. Sadly, it didn't make Craig feel any better. He just wanted to punch him over and over again.

Craig left the classroom and went to the boys' room. Craig's hat and jacket were badly stained with the paint. Craig went to enraged to furious. Stan and his group will pay! They planned this, he was sure of it. And Kyle had to be involved too. Craig wanted a fight, and he was going to win it.

Kyle was in his next class, History. He left his badly ruined jacket in his locker but kept his hat. It wasn't completely ruined. When Kyle saw Craig come in the classroom he felt guilty. He should have warned Craig when he had the chance. Plus, Craig looked pissed. Craig walked straight up to Kyle and whispered harshly in his ear. "You and your friends, meet me after school. We're gonna have a fight."

Kyle gulped. This isn't good. Kyle knew Craig was heck of a good fighter, which made Kyle nervous and scared. He didn't help with the prank... but he did come up with the idea. Kyle didn't want to fight Craig, cause he knew he would get his ass kicked. He watched Craig as he slumped down in his chair and looked out the window. Kyle began to text Stan and Kenny.

**_Kyle: Craig wants to fight us._**

Kyle waited, then a moment later Stan was the first to respond.

**_Stan: Really? All of us?_**  
**_Kyle: Yup._**  
**_Stan: He's outmatched dude._**  
**_Kyle: Maybe. But we got him P.O.D._**  
**_Stan: So? 4 against 1. We can't loose._**  
**_Kyle: I'm not fighting anyone._**  
**_Stan: What? Why?_**  
**_Kyle: Lets just say he came to my house and apologized._**  
**_Stan: He faked it._**  
**_Kyle: How would you know?_**  
**_Stan: It's Craig. What would you expect?_**  
Just then before Kyle could respond to Stan's closed mindedness, Kenny responded.

**_Kenny: Craig wants to fight? We're are gonna beat him to a pulp! :)_**

'God Kenny...' Kyle thought slightly annoyed. "Kyle! No texting in class. Hand me the phone!" the teacher screeched at him. As he handed her the phone he caught Craig glaring at him.

**At Lunch**

Craig was sitting at his usual spot with Token and Tweek. Clyde was gone today, probably playing hookie. Then Stan walked up to Craig's table glaring at Craig menacingly. "I'm on. Where shall we meet?" Craig returned the glare with a cold stare. "Stark's Pond. Or if you prefer, your grave." Stan scoffed, "Well prepare to lose, three against one." Craig raised a brow, "Three? I thought there were four of you." "There are, just someone doesn't want to get hurt."

Stan shrugs thinking about Kyle. Why doesn't he want to fight? Craig flips Stan off, "Well he knows whats best for him. As Stan leaves to go back to his table Tweek looks at Craig, "Your going to f-f-fight them a-all? Y-yo-you'll d-die! Gak!" Craig looks at Tweek and shakes his head. "I won't die Tweek. Not unless i let them." Token gives a concerned look, "Your sure your up for this, Craig? You are outnumbered. We can help you, you know."

"Nah, I'm fine. Thanks." Craig was flattered by Token's kindness, but he wanted to do this by himself. He hated to be humiliated in front of class. And with a prank like that... He just wanted to kill them. Torture them till they bleed to death or died of exhaustion. He shrugged the thoughts away. He knew he couldn't do that... yet.

Stan looked over at Craig's table. He was excited for the fight and couldn't wait for the day to end. But first he needed to know something. "Is it true... That Craig apologized?" He asked Kyle. Kyle rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Yes, you know i wouldn't lie." "Ya, but seriously Jew, you need to come and help us fight Craig and beat him to the ground!" Cartman boasted, his second or third chin jiggling with excitement.

Kyle glared, "Shut up fat boy!" "Make me." Kyle then threw his apple at Cartman's face. It hit Cartman in the head. "Ow! Kayl!" Cartman then threw his milk at Kyle which splattered everywhere. Kenny ducked under the table to be safe. Stan tried to brake up the fighting, but they we're sent to detention anyway. "Stupid Jew had to throw an apple at meh!" Cartman gruffed.

"Just shut up both of you." Stan growled. After the commotion in the lunchroom, both Stan and Craig were just waiting for the day to end, and the fists and blood to begin.

**After School**

Kyle didn't show up to fight Craig. He just didn't want any part of it. So Kyle went home. He thought about stopping the fight, but he didn't know how. Until finally he decided that maybe... He should just go there and talk some sense into them.

Craig waited at Stark's Pond. It felt like hours to him, until he heard rustling in the bushes. "Took you long enough..." Craig muttered. Stan, Kenny, and Cartman we're now there and ready to take on Craig Fucking Tucker. "Ready to get your ass kicked, Tucker?" Cartman retorted. "I should be asking that, except it should say, 'ready to get bloody, Cartman?'" Craig's ice, cold monotone said.

Craig looked at Stan, "Let's get this over with." "Agreed." Stan smirked and walked up to Craig, "Should I start?" Craig glared, "If you can hit me." Stan threw his punch but it was blocked by Craig's arm. Craig then punched Stan in the gut and kicked him in the face. "Like I said, if you can hit me." Kenny jumped on Craig's back and began choking him from behind.

Craig threw his arms up and punched Kenny in the jaw. Stan had already gotten up and was looking for an opening to get Craig. Craig had saw this coming and attacked Stan anyway. Cartman got in the way and punched Craig in the face. Craig felt something hot and sticky on his face. He touched his nose and saw blood on his fingers. Oh, hell no! Craig went bezerk. By the time Kyle got there Craig was cut and bruised along with his friends. Except they were worst off.

Kenny had a black eye and swollen cheek. Stan had cuts on his face and a busted lip. Cartman... was exhausted and leaving yelling, "Screw you guys, I'm going home...to eat and take a nap." Craig looked around him, "Look's like we're done here." Kenny and Stan were holding each other up. Craig was limping on his left leg with a sprain. Kyle went up to Stan and Kenny, "Are you guys all right?" Stan glared at Kyle, "We would have been fine if you had showed up."

Kyle glared at Stan, "Maybe you shouldn't have pulled that revenge prank!" Kenny mumbled, "It was your idea..." Craig fixed his eyes on Kyle, "That was your idea?" Shit... "I'm sorry..." Craig grunted, "Whatever. I'm out of steam to beat you up anyway." Craig left Kyle, Stan and Kenny in the woods. Stan sighs, " Well i sure did learn something." Kyle and Kenny both looked at him. "Don't piss off Cartman and don't piss off Craig." Kyle gave a sour laugh.

"Come on let's get you guys patched up." Kyle took Stan and Kenny to his house and quickly up his room. If his mother saw them she would have a cow. "I'm going to talk to Craig later" Kyle announced. "Why would you do that?" Stan asked confused and annoyed. Kyle began started to disinfect Stan's cuts. "Because i can." Truth was Kyle wanted to set things right with Craig. He still wanted to join forces and at this state he needed to calm him down.

Kyle began to walk to Craig's later that day to sort things out. He knocked on Craig's front door. "What do you want?" Craig answered. Kyle began to play it smart, "I want to talk about your whereabouts." Craig gave a suspicious look and let Kyle in. "My whereabouts?" Craig asked as he shut the door behind Kyle. "Ya. I have a suspect." Craig's eyes narrowed at Kyle. "And its you." Craig waited for a minute then grabbed Kyle by the collar of his shirt.

"And what are you going to do? Turn me in?" Craig wasn't ready to be turned in yet. He waited for Kyle to answer. "No, I want to help..." Craig raised a brow. "Help? You don't think i can handle it myself?" Kyle shook his head. "No, not like that. I mean by, helping you not get caught. Your killing useless people in the world and I want to make sure it stays that way."

Craig liked the thought of having an alibye, but he wasn't sure Kyle was keeping his word. "Fine. But if you make one mistake, ill make sure your dead." Kyle nodded and Craig let him go. "First task, your going to help me build my hideout."

As Craig and Kyle went deep into the woods Craig couldn't help but ask, "What's the reason of you liking me as a serial killer?" Kyle gave a nervous smile. "Well, like i said it seems like your getting rid of people ruining the economy, and people that are a bit useless." "So you like hugging trees?" Craig said sarcastically. Kyle looked at him, "And yo got a problem with dat?"

Craig frowned, then chuckled a little. "Wow..." Craig slowly began to trust Kyle. But he still had his suspicions. They made halfway with the floor of the tree house. They decided to take a break, as they walked back to Craig's but ran onto Stan on the way. "Kyle?" Kyle looked up to Stan. "Hey. What's up dude?" Stan frowns. "Good. Well... um... i gotta go..." Craig waves Stan goodbye and turns to Kyle.

"I think he suspects something." Kyle shakes his head. "Nah... He's thinking over something. I know that look." Craig nods. Craig scratches the back of his neck. "I better get going and feed Stripe. He'll get grumpy if i don't feed him on time." Kyle nods, "See ya tomorrow then." Craig waves and walks in his house and goes upstairs. Well today was very eventful... Craig sighs and gives his guinea some carrots.

"Goodnight, Stripe..."

**_The Next Day..._**

Cartman went to school the next with an idea he got last night. "Stan! Kyle! Kenny!" He screeched down the hallway. "What is it fat-ass?" Kyle asked annoyed and sore. "Well Jew-boy, I got the perfect plan to get back at Craig." Stan raises a brow. "Another idea?" The fat teen nodded, excited. "Tell us!" Kenny encouraged.

"We are going to kidnap his guinea pig for ransom." "Whats the ransom?" Stan asked curious. "Money and for him to never bother us again!" Kyle glares at Cartman, "I'm not in it. Neather should you be Stan. You already got your ass kicked along with Kenny." Kenny thought about it and nodded, "I'm with Kyle on this one guys."

Stan looked at Kyle and Kenny. "Well i guess you guys are right..." Cartman scoffed and glared at both of them. "Fine! Ill do this myself!" Cartman stomped off angerly. He walked past Tweek and Craig who were talking about that Tweek shouldn't worry about Underwear Gnomes.

Later that day as school got out Cartman went to Craig's house and snuck in. Craig got home around that time as well. When he walked in and put his backpack down next to the couch and walked upstairs to find Cartman reaching the guinea's cage. Craig was frozen in shock and anger. "What the fuck are you doing?" Craig asks angerly.

"Ransom." Cartman says, clearly unaware of the situation he got himself into. "Ransom? I don't think so. Let go of Stripe, he's very old and doesn't like to be handled much." Cartman justs laughs and takes the guinea completely out of it's cage. Craig was about to snap. He knew if he attacked Cartman the wrong way, the fat-ass would crush the poor thing.

But Craig just couldn't stand there and let Cartman do this to his guinea. Craig jumped on Cartman and repeatedly punched him in his meaty gut. Once Cartman had finally let go of the old guinea pig, Craig picked up his Stripe only to find... The guinea was squeezed to death by the meaty hands of Cartman. Craig's left eye twitched, "I-Im going to, kill you!" Craig pulled out his pocket knife.

Cartman knew that he had went too far this time. But it was too late, as Craig took Eric Cartman's life... Once Craig was done stabbing Cartman in the chest 20 times he began to cry. His dear old friend was dead. Strip Tucker was dead. His brother, his roommate... His only closest friend. Nobody had been Craig's closest friend even if they thought they were. Unless Craig told them personally.

Now Craig was truly lonely...

-end of chapter two-  
Thank you for your reviews! :) Keep them coming!


	3. Chapter 3

-chapter three: New Murders-

Craig called Kyle to help him bury Cartman. Kyle was curious why Craig had killed Cartman, but instead of telling him he showed Kyle his dead guinea pig. Kyle was furious. "That stupid fat-fuck!" Kyle kicks Cartman's dead body. Craig had taken Cartman's body to his body and cleaned up the blood in his room. "Stop kicking the body and help me cut him up." "C-cut the body up?"

Craig looked at Kyle but sighed. "If you don't want to get dirty that's fine. But at least hand me the tools." Kyle nodded and handed him an ax. Craig began to chop off limps and gutting Cartman he took a drink of soda. After his short break he put the guts and limps in separate bags. "You carry the limps, i'll carry the guts. Deal?"

Kyle nodded, but had a disgusted look on his face. "So this is how you take care of bodies." Craig shook his head, "Not all the time, since Cartman is fat as hell I had to, to lessen the weight." Kyle nodded. They had buried Cartman with the rest of the others. Kyle had noticed Craig had been acting somewhat miserable. You would be too if you lost something important to you.

"Craig, i'll take you to Harbucks or Tweek's Coffee if that will make you feel better." Kyle offered. Craig gave a small, sad smile. "Sure..." After they were done cleaning up, they went to Tweek's Coffee. Tweek was on his shift so he was there to take they're order. "Nng! Hey... K-kyle and Craig. W-wh-what can I g-get f-for you?" Craig had already put on his emotionless mask and takes his order. "I would take a cappuccino." Kyle smirks a little, "Crappuccino?" Craig lifts an eyebrow, but can see he was slightly amused.

His eyes were brighter. "A crappuccino?" Craig gives a small laugh. Tweek twitches, "C-c-c-c-crapichino?! Ahh! No, no! Craig, I-I don't p-put crap in th-the coffee! Nng!" Craig looks at Tweek, still showing somewhat amusement in his eyes. "I know Tweek. It's just a joke." He pats Tweek on the back and sits down. "O-oh. Kyle, wh-waht would y-you like?" "Mmm... just regular coffee. Some sugar but no creamier. Thank you." Kyle then goes and sits next to Craig. Tweek watches as they start a conversation.

'_Are they dating_?' Tweek wondered as he made the coffee. '_Craig doesn't like Stan's group though.._' Tweek was confused then gasped. _The Underwear Gnomes were behind this for sure! They could mind-controling Kyle to steal his Craig! I can't let this happen!_ Tweek had a plan. He had a plan to stop Kyle and the others before they stole his Craig!

Tweek gave Kyle and Craig they're coffee and went to work. He needed some things to get his plan to a success. Craig was his, nobody elses! But first he had to check something. "Nng! C-Craig?" Craig looked up, "Ya, Tweekers?" "Uhm... Gak! I'm having h-having a p-party s-soon. Would yo-you like to c-c-come?" Craig frowns, "A party? I thought..." Craig trailed off confused. "I-I thought otherwise, nng! So c-can you c-come?"

Kyle and Craig looked at each other. Damn. Tweek knew that Craig had plans when he looked at someone when asked that, " Sorry, Tweekers, but me and Kyle have plans. Maybe next time." Craig finally answered. Kyle nodded, "Sorry." Tweek sighed sadly, then walked away. He sort of expected this. Now he knew he had to get his plans in action, to make sure Craig would always be his.

**Tweek's House**

Tweek went home going over over his plans._ Thomas had to be first_, he thought. He knew that Craig admired him for his ticks at teachers and other people. _**'If i could say, 'shit balls' to the principal, i'd be soooo happy',**_ Craig had said when Thomas was sent to the principal. Tweek went to his room.

Tweek went under his bed and got a box, when he opened it he took out a knife. He wasn't going to kill himself. No was beyond that. He had plans to follow. He grabbed his backpack and filled the remaining items into his bag. He then put the bag on his back. Step one complete, he left the house, and searched for a place to get step two complete.

Half an hour later he found a abandoned building off of town a little bit. 'Perfect'. he thought. He went in the house only to freak out when he saw a rat. "Ahh! A rat! He m-might have rabies! Nng! Or h-he might be carrying th-the black plague!" He took a knife and threw it at the rat which stabbed it right in the middle. "O-or it might b-be a she and she's p-p-pregant with the antichrist! Ahhhhh!" He was gasping after his freak out. He didn't want a demonic animal antichrist taking control of South Park.

How would he be able to have Craig then? And if its a demonic animal, it might even have Craig as his/she's personal slave and not only that, but a sex slave! Tweek shivered at this. "Nng!" He looked over and saw the place was in good condition, despite the dead rat in the rat in the middle of the room. "Nng! Oh no! What if I killed a mother!? Too much pressure!" He had to dispose of the body so that way the other rats wouldn't know it was him! He picked up the rat by the tail and ran out the door. He threw the body into a nearby dumpster.

He back to the house relieved. Now he had less pressure. He began to clean the place a little bit and went to work in the attic. He didn't like attics but he it had to do since there was no basement. He set up the items from his backpack onto a nearby shelf. Tweek humped when he heard something move. He looked over his shoulder and saw... Nothing. There was nothing there.

He sighed in relief. He took out his mug of coffee and took a long sip. _"Just relax..."_ He told himself, which was simply impossible. He couldn't relax unless Craig was his. He then finished up cleaning the place, just to make there were no vampires. He made sure that if there were they would leave cause he hung garlic on the doors and ceiling. He felt proud of himself.

Five steps complete! And only three panic attacks? This is going well. He knew that soon, everything, would be perfect.

Kyle was walking with Craig in the woods. He just learned that Tweek wasn't a big fan of parties and thought they were cults. It was also a surprise for Craig. "And he told me that if you have a Halloween party Slenderman was going to you. Who the hell is Slenderman?" Kyle gave a thoughtful look, "Never heard of him..." "Tweek sure does..." They were quiet for a minute.

"You better watch you step." Kyle gives him a confused look. "I set traps." As they get to the tree house, Craig points some things out. "I changed some things. The ladder is a decoy, the real opening is this hidden rope over here." He points at a rope hidden in the branches and leaves. "What happens if you use the ladder?" Kyle asks curious.

Craig smirks, "One word. Acid. Flesh eating, acid." Kyle shivers. But also Kyle was amazed on how Craig thought it through. Once they entered the tree house, Kyle checked his phone. No bars. "Oh and Kyle, I made sure that my hideout had no connection with the outside world. So its useless to use your phone." Kyle nodded, he was getting nervous and didn't want to show it. As he looked around he saw a guinea pig cage or some type of rodent cage.

_Seems like he will never let go of Stripe._ Then he also noticed a sleeping bag, "Did you move out?" He asked Craig. "Yes. I couldn't leave there anymore." Craig answered, looking out a window. It wasn't perfect but it counted as a window. Kyle felt he shouldn't ask anymore questions. But before he could move Craig said something that surprised Kyle. "He can come stay with me if you want..."

"Uh... I'll think about it..." Kyle said confused and shocked. Craig didn't responded but kept looking out the window. For some reason, it seemed like Craig was letting Kyle see some parts of him that he never showed to anyone else before. It made Kyle wonder, _Is Craig letting me be his friend, or something more?_ Then out of the blue, another question emerged. "Why did you keep staring at me in class?"

Kyle blushed a little, "You noticed that?" "Of course I did. Nobody else would stare at me except you." Kyle always watched other students in his class. To see how they changed over the years. But, for some reason, Craig never changed. He wore the same hat, the same jacket. He had the same emotionless attitude. He hung around the same people.

"You never changed since fourth grade. I thought it was interesting on how you never changed." Kyle said cautiously. Craig turned his head slightly to look at Kyle. "Never changed? I have gotten older. That's a change..." Craig thought about it, and the more he did, the more he noticed Kyle was right. He let other people change around him then he did himself. _Was that a bad thing? Nah, it can't be... Can it? _

"That's not what i mean Craig." Craig turned to look at Kyle face-to-face. "What i mean is that your not like the others. Your not a clone." Craig stared at Kyle for a moment before looking away. "Oh." Kyle shrugged, "Come on. I better get home. Can you walk me? I dont want to get in a trap you set up." Craig nodded and went down the rope. "Coming?" Kyle nodded and followed the chullo teen out of the woods.

Kyle didn't notice Tweek was behind them until Craig looked behind him to talk to Kyle, but then he noticed Tweek. "Hey, Tweek. How are you?" Kyle turned around to see the twichy, messy haired teen. "H-hi. Nng!" Kyle personally liked the twitching blonde, but most of the time he thought Tweek was annoying. "Hi." Kyle greeted. It was returned with a small smile, but then back to twitching. Craig looked around and asked, "I saw you with Thomas earlier. Where'd he go?"

"H-he went back h-home." Tweek gushed. Craig gave Tweeka funny look, "You ok Tweek? Your acting a bit strange." Kyle frowns, Tweek always acts strange. Kyle thought to himself. Craig rubbed Tweek's back, he seemed to relax, but Tweek was watching from the corners of his eyes. Was Tweek hiding something? Craig shook the thought, Nah, he's just looking out for those Gnomes and such. Tweek smiled darkly on the inside. Good. They don't suspect anything.

Tweek looked up to Craig, "Do you w-want to h-hang out -nng- w-with me?" Kyle chimed in, "Sure. I'll catch up to you guys later." Good, he needed some alone time anyways. Craig gave a confused look, but went with it. "Ok. Where you want to go, Tweekers?" Tweek gave a big grin, "M-my house?" "Sure thing." Tweek grabbed Craig's hand and almost dragged him all the way his house.

**Eariler...**

Tweek was walking on the sidewalk when he ran into Thomas. "Hi **shit,** Tweek." Thomas greeted. Then Tweek saw Craig and Kyle coming down the street._ Damn, need to work fast._ "Nng! H-hi Th-Thomas. Want to go f-for a walk w-with me?" "**Cock!** Sure..." Tweek lead Thomas away from the sight of Kyle and Craig and took him to the abonded house. "Why are we **fuck** here?" Thomas asked shyly.

Tweek gave him a shaky smile, "Nng!" Thomas looked at Tweek a little longer. "Um... Maybe we shouldn't be **cock balls**! Here..." Tweek glanced at Thomas, _He is not getting away_ Tweek thought to himself. "I-I thought w-we could hang o-out... Nng!" Tweek said innocently. Thomas took the bait, "Ok... **Faggot**!" Tweek rolled his eyes at the tick. He lead Thomas in the house and up the attic.

Once in the attic Tweek pushed Thomas into the chair, and held him down to tie him up. "T-Tweek, **shit-balls** what are you doing?!" "Nng!" Was all Tweek said until, "Tweek... **Bitch!**... Are you ok?** Cocksucker!**" Tweek glared at Thomas, "No. I-Im n-not ok. Nng!" Thomas gave a confused look, "**Ass**!" Tweek went to his desk he set up and took a scalpel. Then he went back to Thomas. "Tweek! What **ass-licker** are you doing?!" Tweek covered Thomas's mouth shakily. "Th-Thomas I'm only do-doing what is right f-for Craig. Nng!" Confusion was in Thomas's eyes as terror rushed through his veins. What does Tweek mean? Thomas thought in horror.

Tweek put the scalpel to Thomas's throat. Thomas couldn't move. He was frozen in fear, and he wasn't able to move anyways. He was extremely tied down, and Tweek was really strong. "N-now you can n-never steal my -nng- Craig." Thomas's eyes widened only to get the scalpel slash through his throat.

**Present...**

Craig didn't mind hanging out with Tweek... Only problem was Tweek stuck to him like glue. Craig hated to be smothered. He didn't mind to cuddle (but that was only with his guinea pig), smothering was a whole different situation. "Can you not smother me..." It was more of a order than a question. "S-sorry Craig." Tweek slowly removed himself from Craig's warm body. Kyle hasn't shown up yet, which was good news for Tweek. He had Craig all to himself for the moment.

But for Craig... He was slightly annoyed at Tweek and wanted Kyle to hurry up and come through the door so he didn't have to put up with the suffocation of Tweek's body. Craig, for one, wasn't used to be touched by another human. He was only used to cuddling with his guinea. At that moment they heard a knock at the door. "Gak!" Tweek felt jealousy and anger at Kyle. But he couldn't face Kyle yet. Not unless he was positive, he was going out with his Craig. Even if Kyle wasn't dating Craig, he was still a threat.

Tweek opened the door, and sure enough it was Kyle. "Hey Tweeks, Craig still here?" Tweek gave a twitching smile. _If I could i would slam this door in- _"Yup, still here." Craig interrupted Tweek's thoughts. "Nng! C-come on i-in." Tweek opened the door more for Kyle, only to trip him. "Gak! Sorry! Nng!" "Uh... It's ok, Tweek." Kyle was confused, _was that on purpose? _

Craig stared at Tweek. _Why the hell would he trip Kyle?_ Craig wasn't pleased by what he saw. "Tweek." His voice was stern. He saw Tweek jump. "Be careful where you put your feet. Next time, it might be you who falls next." Craig didn't want to cause drama too soon, so he left a warning with Tweek. "O-ok..." Eventaully they left Tweek's house. Craig couldn't help but wonder why Tweek tripped Kyle. He's not usually that type of person.

"The weekend is over... We have to go to school tomorrow." Kyle stated sadly. Craig looked over at Kyle, "Yeah... Get ready for the speech of "Beware: Killer on The Loose." "And how would you know that?" A voice behind them state. They hadn't notice Stan Marsh following them. Craig put a mental note of Stan being a stalker. "..." _Stan is getting suspicious too..._ Kyle began to act casual about it, "You didn't hear?" Craig gave Kyle a what-are-you-doing look in his eyes.

Stan crossed his arms, "Hear what?" "Cartman's missing." Stan rolled his eyes, "Yeah i did." "Then you must know there's a killer." Craig chimed in. Stan glared at Craig, "Really? Or is there something else to it?" Craig just shrugged and began to walk away. Kyle watched Stan. He knew his best friend was getting suspicious and he had to do something about it. "Stan, why don't you come with us?" Kyle offered. Craig couldn't believe his ears. Kyle was letting Stan come with them?! Then he got an idea of Stan being... There'ye hostage.

Stan stared at Kyle. He trusted his super best friend. But he sensed something was going on with him and Craig. And he needed to know what. "Ok." Stan followed the two until they were reaching the woods. He stopped. "Why are we going there?" He asked, getting more suspicious. "Come on. We have a hideout for you to see." Craig's monotone sounded extremely hallow. Which creeped Stan out. "Its Ok, Stan. Just watch your step though." Kyle gave his best friendly smile. _Why?_ Stan wondered but continued.

Stan noticed something was wrong with the ground. There were mounds of dirt everywhere like someone was burying something... or... Stan shook the thought. _Of course it was probably just trash._ Stan told himself. His friend would never "Aahhhhhhhhhhhh! Holy fucking Jesus!" Stan screamed in pain. He looked down to see a bear trap clamped on his foot. "Told you to watch your step." Kyle's voice didn't sound friendly anymore. He looked up to see Craig and Kyle... Glaring at him!? He should have listened to himself!

"What's you plan?" Craig asked, looking at Kyle. "Take him to the tree house and tie him up." Craig nodded. "Y-your the... killer!?" Stan gasped. "We'll talk about it later, Stan." Kyle sighed. Craig picked Stan up and threw him over his shoulder. But of course Stan struggled, punched and kicked with his good leg. "Let me go you bastard!" Craig ignored Stan's protests and continued to carry the pissed/scared off raven.

Once they got to the tree house, Craig lifted a board off the ground. "I knew this would come in good use." Kyle frowned, "What? The board?" Craig gave Kyle a dumb look. "No, the dirt cellar I've been working on." "There is no way i'm going down there." Stan glared at Craig. "You are if i say you are, Stanny Boy." Stan punched, kicked, and did everything he could. Even though he tried to pry Craig's eyes out he was tied up and thrown down the dirt cellar.

Fear. Stan had never felt so much fear or horror in his life. No matter how many scary movies he has watched in his lifetime, none could describe or put off this much fear. He was scared shitless. He wasn't tied to a chair like a normal horror movie. He was tied up and laying against a dirt wall. All Stan could see was an oil lamp and more dirt. He was grateful for the light and ungrateful as he saw Craig come down the dirt cellar with a knife.

"..." Silence was more torture than Stan could take. He hated Craig then didn't. He didn't know why. symphony? Maybe... It was only a guess. "Are you comfortable?" Stan wasn't expecting that. "Trick question?" Stan didn't really want to talk to Craig right now. "Can I please talk to Kyle?" Craig nodded, "When he comes down here." Stan rolled his eyes, "And when will that be?" Craig shrugs, "I dunno." Stan was getting angry now, "Hmph."

Craig then scratched the back of his neck with the back of the knife, "Sooooo... How much have you already guess?" Stan didn't want to speak, move, or do anything. So he just sat there. Craig thought Stan went into shock and left to go get a bottle of water. Stan watched as Craig left. "..." But when Craig came back, Stan didn't expect him to have a bottle of water. "It's not poisoned, or anything." Craig said carefully. He then put the rim of the bottle to Stan's mouth, Stan tried to squirm away, but Craig grabbed the back of Stan's head... Gentaly? Stan never excepted Craig to have a gental bone in his body.

Craig slowly tipped the bottle to Stan's mouth to make him drink. As the cold, clear liquid went down Stan's throat, he began to feel better and refreshed. The liquid calmed his nerves and relaxed his muscles. Not only that he didn't realize his throat was sore, only that his foot ached. Once the bottle was empty, Craig let go of Stan's head. Stan made his eyes go to the floor, but then saw Craig remove his shoe where the bear trap got him.

_Maybe... Craig isn't a bad person... Just has bad actions.._. Stan thought to himself.

-end of chapter three-


	4. Chapter 4

-chapter four: Someone Knows-"I

The next day came quickly. Stan, Thomas, and Cartman were missing. The cops tried to find leads, unfortunately none were found. But someone was doing there on research. By the time Craig and Kyle got to school that day, they were taken off guard. They never expected to get strange notes in they're lockers. They weren't the only ones though. Everyone else at school was too. Someone was trying to scare the killer out.

Kyle tried to ignore it but one not got his attention.

_If you have kidnapped or killed Cartman, _  
_ I respect you for that. But no matter what he _  
_ has done, you need to forgive. Forgiveness _  
_ doesn't come through death. I recommend you to _  
_ turn yourself in. Before it's too late._

Craig didn't like the note, he made that clear when he burned it with his lighter. Kyle thought hard over the note, then decided no matter what people thought some people do deserve to die. Cartman did, right? Craig looked at Kyle with suspicion in his eyes, "Are you?" Kyle shook his head, "No im not." He was not going to turn Craig or himself in.

To Kyle they have gotten far. Plus, there was only a month left of school. Craig nods, Craig somewhat felt he had to trust him. It was the only way he can keep killing. And if he couldn't trust Kyle... he had to kill Kyle. Even though Craig loves to kill...he didn't want to kill Kyle. He helped Craig get over Stripe (almost anyways). And Kyle has became a good friend to him. He wants wants to trust and believe in Kyle instead of killing him.

** Riiiiiiiiinnnnnnggggggg! **

The bell rang. It was time for class. Since today was monday, they went to Mr. Garrison's class. He was a man... again. Craig always saw him as a confused person. He no longer knew if Mr. Garrison was a man or a woman. Or just a plain "it". Craig didn't know anymore. "Ok class, today we'll be learning about sex." Kyle rolled his eyes, _'Great. Human Geography.'_ Only Mr. Garrison knew more about this stuff than any average human being. Mostly because he was both genders and gay. Maybe lesbian at the least. Craig half-excepted Mr. Garrison to dance a little when he said that. _Maybe a little "Cha cha"_, Craig thought sarcastically.

"You guys and gals are going to watch a video." "Wooohooo!" Came a muffled, excited yell from Kenny. Pervert of the year. Mr. Garrison gave Kenny a strange look before putting in the video. And of course... It was a porno. Gays, lesbians, and straight mixed into one._ God. Damn. Video_. Craig cursed Mr. Garrison to hell. _Fucking bastard. Who even brings a porno to school?!_ Mr. Garrison must be trying to get himself fired again. Then Craig saw a note fall on his desk. He stares at it for a moment then opens it.

_ Hey, Craig._  
_ I suspect you._

Craig stares at the haunting words. _What? Who the hell suspects me?_ Craig puts on a straight face and leaves the class room. _Who the fuck was stalking him?!_ Craig had finally snapped. He needed answers. And he wanted them now. Kyle watched as Craig left the room._ Is he ok?_ He wondered. Craig did seem uncomfortable at the video and saw a kid pass a note to Craig. Kyle couldn't see who it was. The room was too dark, even with the TV screen on. Kyle sighed and layed his head on his desk. All he wanted was a beak. Then... " Gnnngh! Too much pressure! I d-don't want -nnh- th-this in my heaaad!" Tweek got up and ran out the room screaming, "Pornos a-are mi-mind controlling!"

Mr. Garrison had a very annoyed look on his face, but didn't attempt to turn the video off. Tweek ran down the halls and ran into... Clyde. He was next on his list. _Good timing too_. Clyde was on of Craig's closest friends. "H-hi, Clyde!" Tweek said trying to stay calm. "Are you ok Tweek?" Clyde asked concerned. _Was someone chasing Tweek?_ Tweek looked freaked. Tweek nods and hugs Clyde. Clyde blinks, confused and happy that he got a hug from Tweek. He hugs back, "Did you have coffee today?" Tweek didn't expect it to be so easy, he smiled. "N-no. Let's -nng- skip and g-get coffee." Clyde was surprised by the answer,_ He wants to skip?_ But Clyde accepts, "Sure thing, Tweekers." As soon as Clyde agreed, Tweek dragged him out of school and to Tweek's Coffee.

Craig saw Tweek drag Clyde out of school. _What the fuck? Tweek going out with Clyde?! I'm soooo confused..._. Craig really was confused. So much so his head hurt. He decided to ignore Tweek, he wasn't in the mood. He wasn't in the mood. Craig sighed. He also decided to skip too. Maybe talking to Stan would calm him down. He texted Kyle saying he went back to the tree house.

_Kyle: Ok, just don't harm Stan._  
_ Craig: That's not my intention._

That's how it went. Short and simple. Once Craig got to the underground cellar, was surprised to see Stan's eyes brighten to see him. "Why are you sooo happy to see me?" It wasn't sarcasm. Just pure curiosity. "Cause I was lonely..." That word hit Craig hard in the chest. Stan was lonely. Craig didn't want to admit, but he was too. He lived alone for sooooo long. Only having a guinea pig and so called "friends". But he wasn't that fully alone anymore. He also had Kyle. Which must hurt Stan.

"...Everybody gets lonely..." Craig says slowly, not fully sure he can trust Stan. Stan furrows his brows. _Did Craig just say he was lonely too?_ The way Craig said it made a slight obvious. Craig suddenly remembers Stan's foot and takes off his backpack. He remembered to grab it because he had to pick up some medical supplies. Craig goes over to Stan's foot and removes the sock. One look at Stan's foot made Craig want to vomit. No matter how much he loves to gut people... That... was disgusting. Craig grabbed a water bottle out of bag and washed Stan's badly bruised, slowly infecting foot. Around the puncture wounds it was swollen with dried blood. Not only that turning purple and yellow. Once the dried blood was washed away, he looked Stan in the eye. "This is going to hurt like hell, just saying."

Craig goes through his bag and hands Stan a stress toy, and also takes out disinfectant spray. The stress toy was an alien with popping out eyes. Stan blinked, he's making sure im ok...Stan blushed a little. But once Craig began to spray the disinfectant, Stan stifled a yell of pain and grimaced. Damn! Stan squeezed the toy like hell. Stan was grateful for the stress toy. Craig puked a little in his mouth when he saw some puss coming out.

When he was finally finished cleaning and patched up Stan's foot, Stan was sweating. The stress toy was pretty much dead. One of its eyes had popped in the process. Craig stifled a chuckle at the sight of the worn out stress toy, "I'll be back with food." Craig says softly, which he ended up surprising himself. But he shrugs it off and leaves. Once Craig leaves, Stan doesn't help but fell... happy. He's no longer fearing Craig or on what was going to happen to him. Because know he knew that Craig wasn't going to hurt him. Why hurt someone if your just going to help them to get better again? That would be sort of stupid.

Stan then began to think of Kyle... What was his Super Best Friend thinking right now? If Craig was missing school to help Stan get better... What was Kyle doing? Stan was still lost in his thoughts when Craig came in with his food. Craig quirked a brow to see Stan staring at the wall. Craig looked at the dirt wall as well. What was sooooo interesting about that dirt wall? Then Craig got suspicious... _Was he planning to escape? Dig into that wall and escape? Hell no!_ That was not ok with Craig. He had to test Stan.

Craig went in front of Stan. Stan didn't move. _Hmmm, must be lost in his thoughts._ He decided to set the food down. It was beef stew in a can, soda, and bread with butter. Craig stared at Stan and waited for him to get out of his thoughts. When Stan noticed Craig staring at him he jumped, "Ahhh! C-Craig! Do-don't do that!" Stan stuttered in embarrassment. Craig stared blankly as Stan freaked out. Deep inside he was amused, but he didn't care for amusement at the moment.

He wanted to know what Stan was thinking about. "Why were you staring at that dirt wall?" Craig's eyes narrowed as he asked that. Stan blinked when he realized what was going on. "I was thinking... But i wasn't planning to escape i swear." "How do i know your telling the truth?" Craig stated. "Why would i lie... if i don't mind staying here?" The last part Stan said slowly. Craig was surprised. "Y-you like it... here?" He couldn't believe his ears.

Craig then got an idea. "So you like to be restrained?" He couldn't help but ask. Stan looked away shyly. "Eh... I didn't say that!" Craig smirked. Now, he was amused. "Sooo... If i did this-" Craig pushed Stan to the wall, "You would be more 'happy'?" Stan blushed and tried to push Craig away, "C-Craig stop!" _Why am i stuttering? Why do i feel weird when he gets closer to me?_ Craig snickered a little, "Why you blushing, Marsh?" Stan gulped and Craig stopped. Craig wasn't going to rape Stan. That is the only crime Craig would not do is rape.

Craig untied Stan enough so he could feed himself. Craig would make himself feel awkward if he had to feed Stan. Craig layed back against the wall and waited for Stan to finish eating. Until Craig thought of something. "Why were you the first to pick on my me and my friends?" Craig expected Stan to protest and say it was him that started it but Stan was quiet and thought about it. Couple moments later Stan answered, " Because I used to hate you." Craig gives a Stan an odd look.

"Used to hate me?" Craig was getting curious. Craig got up and untied Stan. But Craig took a chain and tied it to Stan's left wrist and ties it to his own wrist. "I trust you, but not completely." Craig announced. Stan looks up at Craig and smalls softly. He didn't know why Craig was being nice to him. Unless, Stan magically turned into a guinea pig, and Craig was liking him because of that.

Just then Stan thinks of something. Maybe... Craig was being nice to him because... Of Kyle? And Craig could kill him in a split second because of his condition. Stan felt he had to ask, "Are you really the killer? Along with Kyle?" Craig turns to look at Stan in the eyes. Stan could see an emotion written on his face he couldn't recognize. "Yes. I'm the killer. But Kyle is just my partner." As Craig helped Stan out od the dirt cellar Craig whispered something to Stan's ear. **_"I used to hate you too, Stan."_** Left Craig's lips.

Stan had a hard time climbing the tree with an injured foot. He slipped and dragged Craig with him. Craig lands on top of Stan with an oof. Stan quickly mutters, "Sorry." He thought Craig would be pissed but, he just sits up. Brushes himself off, looks at Stan and motioned him to go first. Stan nodded and went ahead of Craig. _Strange... I thought he would be angry..._ Once Stan entered the tree house he was astonished. Craig could see Stan was impressed.

"Like it?" Stan nodded, "Did you build this?" Craig nodded, "Yup. Kyle helped." Craig couldn't help but smile at the apearation. "Hey, dude. You did a great job with this tree house." Stan pointed out. Craig shrugged, "Ya... Anyways i thought you would stay up here from now on. But don't try anything. You do, you know what will happen." Stan gulped. Craig then went to the side of the tree house where there were Craig unclamped the handcuff that was on him and onto a wooden bar. It reached up to the ceiling.

Stan sat down onto the floor and gave a small smile. "I never expected to say this but i miss school... And Wendy." Craig glared at Wendy's name. "I can't even believe you like her." Stan was offened. "What's wrong with liking Wendy?" Craig rolled his eyes, "Stanny, if only you knew. She broke up with you for my "friend", Token. That give you a hint yet?" Stan frowns at the memory but glares at Craig, "So? That was a long time ago!" Craig shakes his head, frustrated. "Listen, Stan, i understand that you "like" Wendy. But, you must understand, Wendy doesn't like you back." Stan scoffs, "And how would you know that?!" Craig gives Stan a sad look, "Are you sure you want to know?"

Stan got worried by the tone, "What are you talking about?" Craig walks away shaking his head. "Never-mind. I won't tell you. I'll show you. You wouldn't believe me without proof." Stan was confused and worried. If his instincts were right... It lead up to Wendy cheating on him again. If he was wrong, it meant Craig was just fucking with him. He hoped it was the second one. Badly. Stan bites his tongue. Craig sighs and goes to a pile of bags. "Don't think too much of it Stan. You'll just waste your time and stress too much. You don't want to end like Tweek." Craig chuckles a little to himself.

Craig pulls out a sleeping bag. He throws it to Stan. "There. It gets cold at night, sooooo if i were you, i would get cozy in there fast." Stan shakes his head, "Why do you hate Wendy? I want to know." Craig looks to the ground. "Lets say, i don't like cheaters. I don't like how Wendy treats her boyfriends. She is annoying, complaining on every little detail. She thinks everything revolves around her." Stan was clenching his fist as Craig spoke about Wendy like she was Cartman.

Craig looked from the ground and saw Stan glaring at him like he did the worst thing any human could ever have done in the world. "You asked. You got your answer. Stan just continued to glare then look away angrily. Craig sighed. "I'll be back. I'm going for a walk to leave you alone." Stan sat there while Craig left the tree house. Craig looked back at the tree house blankly. _Its better to hear the truth, even when it hurts. But sometimes... reality drives you to the limit, sometimes, it's also good not to hear the truth. _

It was lunch time, Kyle hoped Craig wasn't fighting with Stan. He knew they both had a bad temper, but he also knew they both loved animals. Kyle sighed, hopeless thinking. Kyle looked up to see Tweek sitting down with a Tweek's Coffee cup. _Was he gone that long to go to his coffee shop?_ "Hello children!" Chef said as he walked towards Kyle's (almost) empty table since there was only him, Kenny, and Tweek. "We're teenagers! Not children!" Kenny' s muffled voice half-screamed at Chef. "Hey, now Kenny! Don't get all riled up on me, I know your teenagers, just old habit."

"Nng!" "Hey there, Tweek. "Oh, hey, have you seen Clyde? He said he wouldn't miss my 'amazingly delicious tacos' today." "Gnng! No, I haven't. E-except th-this morning." That was the truth. Of course he knew where Clyde was at the moment. Chef gave a worried look. "Hope that damned serial killer didn't get him..." Once Chef was gone, Kenny gave a suspicious look to Tweek. _Something wasn't right._ And his instincts were always right.

Kenny spoke up, "You don't think Craig killed Clyde, or Clyde killed Craig?" Tweek put on his normal freak out. "Aaaahg! Clyde wouldn't kill -nng- C-Craig! Gak! A-and Craig w-wouldn't h-hurt Clyde! N-not unless Craig was a s-spy sent from R-R-Russia! O-or Clyde was a vampire and w-wanted t-to eat C-C-Craig!" Kyle sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Tweek none of that happened or will ever happen."

Kenny stared at Tweek for a minute before going back to what he was saying to Kyle. "Anyways, I think a person from school is killing. I mean, even Stan is missing." Kyle shifted in his chair uncomfortable, "Yeah. I hope that damned killer is caught, and that Stan is ok." Kyle had to act like this so nobody would get suspicious. Once Kenny left to dump his tray, Kyle texted Craig.

_Kyle: People are missing from the school. Did you kill Thomas and Clyde?_  
_ Craig: No. They are my friends... Well sort of..._  
_ Kyle: Then who did?_  
_ Craig: They could just be sick. Don't worry soooo much. If they're gone longer than 3 days we'll know._  
_ Kyle: I guess you got a point..._

Tweek notices that Kyle is texting. _Could it be Craig?_ "Who you -nng- t-texting?" "Craig." "Is he f-felling be-better?" "A little. He doesn't want to take his med.s so I'm telling him its not that bad." Kyle never noticed until now that he was one hell of a good liar. Tweek looks at his coffee cup. _Kyle shouldn't be the one giving Craig encouraging words so he can take his med.s. It should be him. Tweek should be the one helping Craig Tucker! _

Tweek got up to leave. Kyle looked at the corner of his eyes as Tweek left. Then he saw Wendy coming straight at him. _What does she want?_ "Please tell me you know where Stan is at." She told Kyle. Kyle sighed, "Sorry, but i don't." Wendy glared at Kyle, "Do you even care?!" "Of course i care! But I don't think you do because you're a bitch to him! You only care for him because he'll do anything for you and you got him under you thumb!" Kyle shouted at her.

Wendy had her mouth open. _How dare he tell her that! he_ only_ liked him, and was over-protective._ "Kyle, you don't know me so shut up." Kyle smirked, "Oh, i do know you all right. You've had Stan under your thumb since third grade, and now since he's missing you don't have people to do your bidding." Wendy was now pissed. Kyle was being a dick. Plus, he doesn't seem worried about Stan. Stan and Kyle are Super Best Friends.

Wendy gave a death glare to Kyle, "That's not true. I love him!" "Yeah right. If you love him so much why do you yell at him all the time? Why do you fight with him all the time? Why did you breakup with him so you could be with Token?! That's not **love**!" Wendy stares at Kyle with her mouth open. She was blank. Why was Kyle acting like this? She didn't know and she didn't care.

She huffed and walked away. Kyle felt proud of himself, he had beaten Wendy at her own game. Token then walks over to Wendy and puts his hand on her waist. Kyle rages on the inside. She just said she loved **Stan**, yet she lets Token get **that close to her**?!

Kyle was** pissed.**

-end of chapter four-


	5. Chapter 5

-chapter five: Text Messages

Craig was sitting beside a tree. Craig had began to like Stan and Kyle as friends. Maybe even close friends at that. He knew Token still liked Wendy, and he tried to explain to him that she was a slut! She broke Stan's heart a million times. Well, he guessed that when he saw Stan countlessly crying on Kyle's shoulder.

That thought put a pang in Craig's chest. Anger? Jealously? He couldn't name it. Craig was confused. If he was jealous, who was he jealous of? Kyle? Stan? He was giving himself a headache from too much thinking. It was he fault though. He never paid much attention to his feelings, so now he was paying for it. He couldn't tell what he was feeling.

He has read stories about these kinds of situations before... But to him it was all fantasy. When the world works out perfectly. Could it actually happen to him? When everything goes right for once and nobody ruins it for you, or fate destroys it? Craig doubted it and got up from the ground. That isn't reality. He scratched the back of his neck distasteful and goes in the direction of the tree house.

Kyle was walking home when he got a text message. He thought it was Craig so he looked at. Instead it was an alert. He shrugged and read the message anyways.

_ Hello. If you are reading this,_  
_ please be aware of the murders_  
_ in South Park and North Park._  
_ Do not go out past 11pm_  
_ through 5am. That's when they _  
_ mostly occur._

_ Thank you for your time,_  
** FBI**

_The FBI? That's not good_. Kyle thought worriedly. Kyle reread the alert a couple of times before accepting the FBI was on they're trail. He had to find a way not to get caught and to lead the FBI and police and someone else's trail. He just had to, before him and Craig get caught.

And Kyle wouldn't allow that to happen. Craig was a good guy, and good people do not deserve to be punished! When Kyle got home Ike ran up to him, "Bubby! Bubby! I got a text from the FBI! It says I can't be out by 11pm!" "I did too, Ike. I think everyone did." "That's right Kyle. Are you still hanging around that Craig?"

Kyle was concerned, "Ya. Why?" His mother looked at his father. He father spoke up. "We don't think its a good idea for you to hang out with him." Kyle was shocked. "Why?" Shelia chimed in, "He's a bad influence on you, plus, when we heard he moved out of his parents house we got concerned." Kyle furrowed up his brows.

"Concerned? For what?" "Well... Kyle... His parents were cleaning the basement, and they found-" "Thats enough!" Shelia spat. Kyle frowned, "Found what?" "He needs to know whats he's getting himself into." Shelia gave him a look, "Fine. But I'm taking Ike to his room, come on honey." She said as she took Ike's hand and lead him to his room.

Kyle's father sighed, annoyed. "Kyle, this is going to disturb you. So prepare yourself." "Dad, just tell me." Kyle pressed. He was getting impatient. "Ok, ok. Craig might be the killer, or he was helping the killer. I don't know. He's parents won't believe it. They think it's a hoax or whatever. But I was thinking of telling you before I call the police and FBI."

Kyle was getting nervous and frustrated. _Craig made a mistake! Dammit! I can't let my parents call the police or the FBI! What do I do?!_ "Dad, you think Craig is the killer? He's just a teenager like me." "I knew you would say something like this, Kyle, killers, rapists, and whatever can take any form, size, and age. And Craig has been trouble since third grade! Of course he can be a killer!"

"So what did they find?" Kyle asked. He wasn't going to fall to one of his dad's long speeches. He had heard enough of his mother's to know that his dad can beat her at it any time. "Right, back to that... Well, they were removing some old carpet to replace and they found a makeshift cellar. When they opened it..." His dad paused to cover his mouth like he was going to gag. "They found... guts.." Kyle was confused. _Guts? I thought he buried everything... Or is he one of those killers that are obsessed with keeping things?... _

"What? Guts?" He asked. His father nodded. "Yes.. I believe they are human guts. His parents think he was helping Stan's uncle butcher some animals and he didn't know how to get rid of it." Kyle frowned. When his father got up from the couch Kyle sighed. I have no choice. Get caught... Or stall the police. "Dad?" Kyle announced, "I can't let you call the police or the FBI." "Why Kyle? Don't you see that Craig is the killer?"

Kyle nodded. "I know." Kyle then jumped his dad and covered his mouth and whispered in his ear. "Trust me, I know." Kyle had to stall the police. Stall his parents. He needed to keep people clear. If they found out, his plan was ruined, and Craig would be gone. He didn't want that. He wanted Craig at his side. Craig the killer. Kyle the mastermind. That is what it had to be. And stay that way.

"Sorry dad." Kyle whispered and broke his own fathers neck. Kyle got up and took a deep breath. His mother was going to be tough. He walked up stairs. He had a plan, but he knew there was a chance of it backfiring. "Mom! Dad fell!" Kyle yelled worriedly. "What?!" She yelled in terror and ran downstairs. She gasped as she saw her husbands dead body.

"How? How... did he?" She stammered. Ike was close behind her. "Mom... I think he broke his neck..." Kyle said softly. Shelia stepped closer to her lovers body, guard down and heartbroken. Kyle gave Ike the signal to leave. Ike was confused but did what his older brother told him. "Mom..." Shelia shooed Kyle away but he didn't leave. "Kyle.. Please go.." She begged. Kyle stayed where he was. He had picked up a vase that was on the coffee table.

"Kyle-" She was silenced as Kyle hit her in the head with a vase. She was bleeding but was still conscience, "K-Kyle... What are you doing!?" "..." Shelia backed up but then stood her ground. "Craig did this to you didn't he?!" "..." "Answer me!" Kyle looked at his mother than smiled sweetly. "Mom... I love you." He then grabbed the phone before she could and tied the cord around her neck. "But I can't let you call anybody." He said before she could take her last breath of life.

Kyle then checked his dead mother's pulse before untying the phone cord. He had to take of Ike. And he wasn't going to kill him. He called his real parents. "-Yes I want you to pick up Ike right away. Thank you. Goodbye." He had scheduled Ike's Canadian parents to pick him up the next day. Ike was in his room when Kyle got upstairs. "What happened downstairs?" Ike asked terrified.

"... Ike. The killer..." "He came?!" Ike shreaked in horror. "Lets not talk about it." "The police-" "No, Ike, they can't help us now. I'm going to have to send you to Canada to keep you safe." Ike looked up at his brother in shock, "Canada?" Kyle looked at the floor, "Ike I love you, and I want you safe. Please don't judge me for doing this..." Ike shook his head, "I understand... Bubby. I love you too." Ike went up to Kyle and hugged him.

Kyle smiled. _That was close... But still..._ He then picked up Ike. "Come on. I'll get a place for us to stay for the night."

Craig saw Kyle coming up to the tree house with his brother. "Kyle's back." Stan sighed. His monotone was back. Stan personally didn't like Craig's monotone. _Craig may like boring, but he didn't have to sound like a robot._ Craig quirks a brow at Stan but then puts on a blank stare when Kyle climbs in the tree house with his brother following. Stan was getting frustrated at Craig.

_Stupid Craig_. "Why did you bring your little brother here?" Craig asked firmly. "I'll explain later. Ike just needs a place to stay for the night." Kyle quickly responded. Craig looked at Ike suspiciously but nodded. "Fine. But he's not sleeping with me."

Tweek had seen Kyle leave his home with his brother. "Nng!" He knew something was up. The gnomes must be behind it after all... Or something else was. Tweek followed Kyle all the way into the woods. He didn't like the woods, because of the slender man. It was a tall creature wearing a suit, with things coming out of it's back... The scariest thing about the slender man was that it had no face. Tweek had to follow Kyle, just in case Kyle was going to a pointless destination.

If Kyle was, Tweek had him. But then he saw the tree house. Tweek glared at Kyle as he climbed the tree house with his little brother. Stupid Kyle! You will never get away with stealing my Craig! You will pay! And with Tweek left pondering his thoughts for ways to get a hold of Kyle and whoever trys to take his Craig away from him.

Once Kyle was done explaining what happened to his parents after Ike was asleep. Stan was astonished, he never knew Kyle had it in him, as for Craig he just stared at Kyle... Until a crazed grin appeared at his lips, "Nice job, Kyle. If I did kill your parents it would make me soooo much happier." Stan and Kyle gave him odd looks.

If they knew better they would think he was turning insane. But they thought he was just tired of people. Stan sighed, _Craig... What got you into killing in the first place?_ Then he turned to look out the window and swore he saw something white floating there.

-end of chapter five-


	6. Chapter 6

-Chapter six: Suspicion

Tweek went to school the next day, wondering if Craig was feeling better. When he saw a teenager wearing a blue chullo hat he smiled and ran up to him, "Nng! C-Craig! I'm glad y-your -gak- feeling better!" Criag turned around and nodded. "Hey Tweek. You look tired." Craig commented. "I-I had to h-hurry to -nng- s-school or I would've been l-late." Craig shrugs, "And we wouldn't want that would we Tweek?" Tweek yelps and looks around him, If he got late what would society do to him?!

Craig puts his arm around Tweek's shoulders. "Now, now Tweek. Nobody's out to get you." Craig encouraged. It was more of a hug to Tweek than anything. Tweek blushed. Craig rarely hugs people. He was like the only person Craig hugged. It was nice to have Craig hug him, but, something seemed off about Craig. Craig seemed a bit off in his own world. He looked at Craig's face and saw he was right. Craig seemed to be thinking about something.

Tweek shook the thought from his mind. Nah, Craig is just being Craig. Once it was time for class Tweek and Craig said they're goodbyes and went to they're classes. Tweek was busy thinking about Craig as he walked into class. Other students were talking about text messages, he didn't care. He got a hug from his Craig! Just then Kenny walked in. He has been acting distant towards everyone. Kenny has been keeping an eye out on the town, but couldn't find the damned killer!

Kenny was getting frustrated. If he was supposed to be a superhero of this town, and can never die. He felt like he had to find that killer. Then it hit him. Craig Tucker. It had to be. He has been acting strange. Since that fight Cartman and Stan became missing. So did Thomas and Clyde. It must be! It had to be! Kenny then felt his stomach queeze. He knew his instincts must be right. Kenny gulped. He needs to be careful with Craig. He was a dangerous character.

Kenny waited for class to end, but he noticed something. Tweek. He hadn't twitched. Once. Maybe Kenny was being dramatic. Tweek must of twitched at least once. It's Tweek. But Kenny passes him a note anyways.

_ Tweek, why haven't you twitched?_  
_ No coffee?_  
_-Kenny_

Tweek read it and looked over at was always nervous. So no twitching must mean something. He just didn't know what.

_I'm not twitching cause i had no coffee._  
_-Tweek_

Kenny did suspect that. But it didn't fit Tweek not to have coffee. He then began to suspect Tweek, then changed his mind. Tweek would be under too much pressure to kill people. Tweek was in a hurry that day so he couldn't get any coffee to calm his nerves. No coffee. No normal twitching Tweek. Tweek doesn't know what happens if he's tardy. Torture? Death? Too much pressure!

Tweek then glances at Kenny. Why was all of a sudden Kenny in his business? Is he a spy? What if he was an undercover agent for the South Park murders? That wouldn't be good. Tweek is not going to let anyone stop him from getting his beloved Craig! No one! Tweek glares at the clock. _What if that was a camera? That clock would be against him! What about his desk? His chair?! The teacher being a robot and looking for a mistake!_ Tweek pulls his hair. He needs his Craig to calm him down.

He notices Damien staring at him. Damien came back last year. The son of the Devil. Tweek shivered. Damien always gave him the chills. Hell may be hot, but Damien's stare was cold. Almost like Craig's... Once Damien noticed Tweek staring back he turned away. Damien never liked Tweek, but since he could see sin all over him it interested him. He never knew Tweek was cabical of murder.

He then guessed he should never underestimate people like him again. Damien groaned in his head. Craig was the same too. He hated Craig. He was one the people that teased him when he first got to South Park in third grade. He held a grudge against him. But yet, he couldn't blame always had a feeling that maybe he just did it to fit in with the others.

And that did seem to fit Craig. Damien sighed. He didn't want to think about Craig, or Tweek. Pip was a better friend then they will ever be. Unfortunelity, Pip was dead. He felt sorry for the poor british boy. And Damien couldn't visit him, he was in Heaven. God would never let Satan's son in Heaven, even if it was to prove worthy. Or if his father beat him in war, but that would never happen. Satan stays in Hell. God in Heaven.

That was the truce. Unless Pip sinned in Heaven to see him, that too, would never happen. Damien regretted to never apologizing to what he had done to him at Cartman's party. He may be Satan's son, but he had his own ways of heart. The bell rang interrupting his thoughts. He was grateful for that, he didn't like to think very much. He got up to leave the classroom when Kyle walked in for his next class. Damien smiled, "Hey Ky."

Kyle looked up at Damien, "Hey Damien whats up?" "Heaven." Kyle laughed at Damien's sour remark. Damien shrugged, "Ya, ya. What are you up to today?" "Hanging around." Damien felt it was his chance. He always had a small crush on Kyle when they began to hang out last year. "Would you like to hang out with me later today?" Kyle beamed and nodded. Damien swore that if had wings, he would fly around the world one hundred times.

Kyle waved goodbye. Damien nodded goodbye, but his next class he had to deal with Craig. Craig looked up to see Damien walk in the classroom and met his ruby eyes. To a normal human it would scare them shitless. Craig was a different case. Damien didn't know why, but somehow and someway, Craig didn't fear Damien's ruby eyes. He would stare at them until Damien looked away. But today Craig just looked at Damien then went to his own little world. Damien was relieved and confused.

Craig felt withdrawn from reality. It was normal to him. Ever once in awhile that would happen to Craig. Where it all felt like a dream and everything was going around him. Once Mr. Mackey went into the room Craig got an idea. Since Wendy was in his class this hour... "Mr. Mackey? Mr. Garrison wanted to see this hour. He said it was important." "I'll see him after class, mmkay." "No, I'm serious. He said it was extremely urgent." Craig insisted. "He did? Mmkay... I'll be back, mmkey, no funny business when im gone, mmkay?"

Craig watched as Mr. Mackey was gone before getting up and wrote on the white board... In Wendy's handwriting...

_My name is Wendy Test-a-burger, and I'm a whore that _  
_ likes to fuck random guys, and doesn't care about my _  
_ current boyfriend~!_

_ And Mr. Mackey is mmkay gay~_

Everyone of course laughed except Wendy of course. "Craig! What the hell?!" Craig turned to look at Wendy with a smirk, "Wendy, how can you write about yourself like that?" Wendy glared, "I didn't write that!" "Wendy, it's your handwriting~." Wendy huffed in anger and grabbed the black board easer but Craig was too quick. "Wendy how could you?" Craig asked in his monotone voice as he heard the teacher behind him. Mr. Mackey had returned with Mr. Garrison.

"Craig! Wendy! What's going on here?!" Mr. Garrison asked annoyed that his class was interrupted. "Wendy was writing on the board." Craig stated bluntly. "That isn't like Wendy..." "Then why is it in her handwriting?" Craig pointed out. "Wendy, come with me please, mmkay?" "But, but.." Wendy protested. As Wendy was lead out of the classroom, Mr. Garrison gave Craig a suspicious look. Craig had gone back to his seat and was staring out the window.

Damien couldn't believe what he had just witnessed. Craig... was acting strange. He should mention this to Kyle. He might know something of it. Craig sighed. He wanted school to be out as soon as possible but the felt like it was dragging. By the time Mr. Mackey got back class was over. Tweek ran out of his classroom and went straight to his next class. All he wanted was to see if Craig would give him another hug. Plus, he wanted to know if Craig would give him anything else.

Craig walked in last as usual. Tweek began to feel uneasy. He knew Kyle had a tree house in the woods... But what about Craig? Tweek just noticed that Craig doesn't walk home anymore. Tweek began to worry. Has Slender Man got his Craig?! Could it be? Too much pressure! Tweek slightly pulled on his hair. Craig noticed this and pulled Tweek's hands away from his head. "Whatever you are thinking about, stop. It won't happen." Craig said extremely blunt.

"O-ok... Th-thanks.." Tweek stuttered. Craig smiled weakly and looked out the window. He hated Mondays more than anything. They were long and stupid. Craig then squinted out the window. Did he... just see something just now? He thought he something. Tall and black run past the window. He shrugs off the thought and continued to look out the window. Stupid imagination.

**After School...**

Damien waited for Kyle outside of the school yard. Once he saw Kyle walking out with Craig, he got suspicious. They were in a deep conversation when Kenny ran into Craig on the way out. He looked nervous. "Woah, Sparky, slow your ass down!" Craig growled. Kenny nods and runs off again. "What's his problem?" Craig was obviously annoyed and grumpy. "Beats me." Kyle shrugged. "Anyways, I'll see you later Craig ok?" Craig nodded and waved, Kyle waved back and turned to Damien's direction.

Once Kyle was in Damien's hearing range he asked, "Waited long?" "Nope. But I have a question to ask." Kyle nods for him to proceed. "I think Craig is acting out of character. Do you think there's anything bothering him or something that's making him act that way?" "Not that I know of." Kyle answered bluntly. Damien raised a brow, confused. Kyle... just lied to Damien. Kyle was hiding something...

Kyel glances at Damien, "Why are you all of a sudden interested in Craig's business?" "... Just curious." Kyle sighs. "Anyways, Damien, where do you want to go hang out? Or was that all you wanted to talk about?" Damien shook his head, "I think I hit a personal spot... I don't want to upset you any longer." Kyle nodded and turned to leave. He knew it was impossible to kill to kill the son of Satan.

Damien sighs and walks away. Kenny was walking home thinking. He knew Craig would attack if insulted to extreme measures like his guinea pig. _So, if he got Craig to kill him on camera... No that wouldn't work if he was going to turn it in. In front of a police station?... No..._ Kenny grinned, One thing he can do is accuse Craig. Just maybe he could get Craig to snap. It seemed legit. "But... What if Craig is insane from all the killing...?" He said to himself. "What did you say?"

Kenny spun around to face... Damien? What's he doing here?

-end of chapter-


	7. Chapter 7

-Chapter seven: Wendy's Secret-

"Damien?" Kenny asked curious why Damien had somewhat followed him. Damien stared at Kenny for a moment before sighing. "Right. Anyways, about what you said about Craig... He's getting close." Kenny bit his bottom lip. If Craig ever turned insane... The killings, and people around him would be in danger. And Kyle, Tweek and Token, they were his friends. Kenny put on a thoughtful look, whatever happened to Stan, Clyde, Thomas and stupid Cartman... could there be more than one killer in this case? "Kenny..." Kenny turns his head to look at Damien, "What?" "Are you seeing if Craig is the serial killer." It was more of a statement then a question.

Damien stares at Kenny. He had a feeling he had to be involved. Kyle was getting himself in danger and he wanted to do something to make Kyle see reason. He didn't want to lose another good friend... Like Pip. Kenny nods, "Yes, but I need proof so I can turn him in." Damien shrugs. "Just go to the police station and say you have suspicious. That would get them on his tail. They are already desperate." Kenny nods, "I was thinking of that..." Damien raised a brow.

"Why do you always hide in that parka of yours...?" Kenny beamed, "I'm not hiding, it's just cold." Damien shook his head and walked in the direction of the police station with Kenny. Secretly Damien liked the parka teen as well as Kyle... He just didn't want to admit it to himself.

In the woods Craig felt never knew why he felt safe in the woods. He smiled slightly to himself. Not only did he feel safe, but he felt alone. And when alone he felt he could do anything. He took a deep breath, he liked to be alone. And he secretly liked to sing. It was only when he felt truly alone he would sing, and the perfect place to do it was in the woods. The thing he didn't know was that someone... or something was listening to him.

_**My morality has left me  
**__** Leaving me with insanity  
There is nothing for me here  
For there was nothing gained**_

_**My insanity is my only hope  
It lets me leave this horrible world  
People say it's a disease  
I say it's a gift  
**_

_**Why do they laugh?Why do they sneer?  
I did nothing to them  
Just let me disappear.  
**_

_**My insanity was born with me  
Why do they think I'm a freak?  
Do I deserve this punishment?  
Please, just let me be.  
**_

_**In my own world of sanity~**_

Then he was interrupted by a snap of a twig. "Who the fuck is there?" Craig was annoyed but also embarrassed. He never sang to anyone before. All of a sudden static filled his ears. It was so loud that it hurt. "Ahhhhhhhh~" He yelled in pain. Then as soon as it came it was gone. It just stopped. Craig opened his eyes he didn't realize was closed and looked around. "...?" He was confused. "What just happened?" He asked himself. He blinked and looked around again, "What just happened?" He repeated.

Craig noticed fog was rolling in quickly. He gulped and stared to walk away. As he walked he heard a lonely drone. Like someone was humming. Craig bolted. He ran to what he believed was the direction of the tree house. Whatever was happening he didn't want to be part of. He ran deeper and deeper into the woods. He ran until he couldn't see where he was going. He didn't care though. He knew something wasn't right and he didn't want to stick around. Then he tripped. "Dammit!" He yelled angrily and in pain. He got up as fast as he could, once he was standing he felt a shot pain run up his leg.

"Fuck it!" A sprained ankle. He heard footsteps behind him. Whoever it was, that person was in for trouble. Sneaking up on a serial killer was a bad idea. Craig turned around pissed. As he did... he saw a tall figure with a white face...

Craig opened his eyes to a dark night sky. "Did I... Fall asleep?" He sat up, as he did a sharp, piercing pain shot through his head. "Ah~! Motherfucker!" He rubbed his head and looked around him. He was right under the tree house. "What happened...?" Craig pulled himself up and looked in the tree house. "Stan? Kyle? You guys up there?!" No answer. Craig frowned, "Guess no ones here..." Craig said slowly. Whatever happened in the woods... wasn't normal. That thing attacked him and knocked him out. What was it? A tall man or was it a weird looking tree? It looked like it had branches...

He rubbed the back of his neck and noticed something wet. **_Blood?_**Craig stared at it stupidly for a moment. He blinked and narrowed his eyes. _Am I... __Bleeding?_ Craig stared at it more before mentally shooting himself. _Stop being stupid and figure it out!_ He screamed at himself. Craig climbed up the tree house and grabbed a bottle of water. He poured the water on the back of his neck. He winced, "Yup. Its mine." He grumbled. "Craig?" Came Stan's voice. "The one and only." Craig's hollow monotone rang through the tree house.

Stan grumbled, "Listen Craig, why do you always use your fucking monotone on me? What the fuck did I do to piss you off so much?!" Craig blinked and realized something, "Your not chained up..." Stan rolled his eyes, "Come on, Craig, like anyone can get out of cuffs easily." Craig got up and went over to Stan, "Where the fuck were you?" Stan gave Craig back his stare, "Going to the fucking bathroom." Craig rolled his eyes, "Right." Then he looked back at Stan, "And you didn't leave the woods?" Stan nodded, "Didn't leave." Craig was surprised. Stan stayed even when Craig tied him up...

"Whatever..." Craig went back to cleaning whatever was on his neck. Stan then saw Craig was bleeding. "Are you ok?" "I'm fine..." Despite Craig saying he was fine Stan went up to him and took the water bottle from him. "Hey, what the fuck are you doing?" Craig protested. Stan ignored it and pushed Craig so he would be sitting down. "Hey~!" Craig was getting pissed, then he saw what Stan was doing. He was going to clean up the wound for him. "I can do it myself..." Craig was confused and embarrassed.

Stan starred at Craig and held Craigs arms. Craig glared and pulled his arms away, "Didn't you hear me? I said~" Stan covered Craig's mouth and grabbed the disinfentent. "No, you helped me get better. Now it's my turn." Craig blushed and looked away. He didn't want Stan to see he did. Stupid Stan! Always thinking he can do everything! Craig really didn't think that. He was trying to get his attention away from Stan. They way he shut him up. Truth was Craig would have punched him... He just didn't know why he didn't do it. Craig winced when he felt Stan put the disinfectant on the wound. Stupid Stan.

Stan didn't understand what he saw on Craig's neck. It looked like a mark, but to be more specific... An engagement. It seemed to be a circle with an 'x' through it. _Weird._ Stan then shook the thought and didn't think more of it. He saw Craig blush when he covered his mouth. "Ouch..." Craig muttered softly. "Sorry." Stan smiled. Craig then thought he should make conversation since he felt a tad awkward. "Where's Kyle?" "He said he would be back. He had to check something." "And he didn't care you weren't tied up?" Craig had to ask. "Nope. He trusts me unlike someone." Craig grumbled. "I don't trust you completely, but that doesn't mean I trust you on some things." "Like what?" Stan challenged.

Craig muttered, "Nevermind. But at least I know you like to be restrained!" Stan blushed, "At least I know you liked to be shut up by my hand!" Craig flushed. _Damn him!_ Craig growled and pounced on Stan, "Really~? How about this?!" Craig didn't know what he was doing until he saw Stan's expression. Scared and blushing. Craig had pushed Stan to the floor and was biting his neck. Craig backed off and went against a wall. "S-sorry." Stan stared at Craig, confused. "W-why did you do that?" "I don't know... Just... Let me think." Craig left his wall but was stopped by Stan. Craig shook his head, and tried to get around him. "Craig... Just before you go... Can you do me a favor." Craig stopped and waited for Stan to continue.

"Can you check on my parents... And Wendy?" Craig nodded and left the tree house. He took a shaky breath then noticed his hat in a tree. _How the fuck did I not notice my hat was gone?_ Then Stan went through his mind. _Dammit..._ He angrily grabbed his hat and went out of the woods as it began to rain.

Tweek was running in the rain. He didn't like being in the rain, for fear of a cold. He felt he had to risk it. He had to make sure his Craig was ok. But... what would he do if Craig got suspicious? He then ran into somebody... Kyle? "Tweek? That you?" Kyle asked slightly confused. Tweek twitched, "K-Kyle? What ar-are you d-doing out so la-late? Nng!" Kyle raised a brow, "I should as the same for you." "Tr-true, gak!" Kyle shrugged, "Ya~... Anyway, don't you know there are killers running around?" "K-killers...? Nng! Ya, I-I know... I j-just needed to g-get more -gak- c-coffee." Kyle nodded, "Uh, ya. But dude, seriously, watch yourself, ok?" Tweek nodded "I -nng- k-know." "Ya, I better get going."

Tweek twitched nervously. "C-can I co-come with you, nng?!" Kyle gives Tweek a suspicious look but nods. Tweek follows Kyle down the street. Tweek decides to ask Kyle some questions about Craig. "Are y-you da-dating -nng- Craig?" Tweek asked slowly, cautious. Kyle blinked. "You think I'm dating him?" Kyle gave a thoughtful look. "I'm not even sure if i'm gay..." He whispered to himself. Kyle was being honest with himself, he just didn't notice his feelings until now. Eather he liked Craig... Or he didn't. Which one was it?

"Guess I'm just getting to know him," he told Tweek. He then glanced at the twitching teen. "S-so yo-you don't like Craig?" "... I wouldn't say that.." Kyle said thoughtfully. "Do you like him?" Kyle challenged. Tweek looked at the ground and was silent. "N-no..." He whispered quietly. Like he didn't want the world to hear his disgraced lie. There was a moment of silence between them. After what seemed forever Kyle broke the silence. "I see... Well come on, i'll walk you home." Tweek nodded and continued to follow Kyle.

Craig had already checked on Stan's parents. They were weeping at a picture of Stan. Even Shelly looked depressed. Craig felt bad for them... And Stan. But he shook his head and went to Wendy's house. Wendy was in her room. She was on Facebook, staring at Stan old Facebook he never got on. She remembered when he first got on Facebook, but didn't want anything to do with it. He should have at least added **her** and at least **say** he **was** in a **relationship**!

But now... He was gone. His Facebook was the only proof of his existence. Deep, deep down she did miss him. She did have a heart, but, she believed other people he was dead. Gone. Never to return to her side. Just like Clyde, Thomas and fat-ass Cartman. Thank god he was gone! She sighed. All of a sudden Token sent her a chat box message.

_ You awake?_  
_ -Token_

She went back to her own Facebook page and replied back to him.

_Yea. I'm awake. _  
_ -Wendy_

She smiled as she sent the message, if Stan's dead... It didn't matter now that she's dating Token. She didn't notice the dark figure outside her window. Craig smirked, delighted he got dirt on Wendy. "Soooo~ she is cheating. Little cock-sucker, time to get the proof." He took some rocks out of his pockets that he picked up just for this occasion, and threw one by one at her front door.

_**Tak!**_  
_**Pub!**_  
_**Clak!**_

Wendy frowned. "Now who would be at the door?" She got up and went downstairs to check. As she did Craig opened her window and got in quietly as he could and locked her bedroom door. Then quickly went on her computer. He began to print off all her Facebook messages that he could find. As the printer did it's thing, Craig looked around Wendy's room. He found pictures of Stan and Token... And frowned when he found a picture of himself. Ok... If she has a thing for me... I swear I will bury her alive. A couple moments later he heard her coming up the steps.

"H-hey... Is someone in my room?!" She said as she tried the door. Once she heard the printer going off she feared the worst. "Um... It's not what you think... Stan? Bebe?" Craig rolled his eyes, and decided to speak. "Right. You think he's dead, yet you fear he's going to notice you cheating on Token. Your almost as paranoid as Tweek." "Craig! What the fuck are you doing in my room?!" Wendy screamed at him. "Defenantily not looking at the pictures you have of me." "You bastard!" "What? Isn't that not the truth?"

Wendy was very enraged. She began to bang on the door, trying to knock it down. Craig just grabbed the printed off papers and left. He would have killed Wendy but he was too tired and felt woozy. He'll do that later, he smirked evilily. Craig then began to think of Stan. He patched Craig up, and doesn't leave when he has the chance right under his nose... What was with him? And why did Craig feel... Strange around him? Why does Stan make him act sooo odd, like blush with a simple touch?

Craig groans, frustrated. Sooo many questions... Not many answers. Craig came to a conclusion he didn't want to admit. He had a bromance with Stanley Marsh.

-End of chapter-


	8. Chapter 8

-Chapter eight: A Killer's Gain-

Stan reread all the papers over and over again. He couldn't believe his eyes. Wendy has been cheating on him for a year now?! "...Oh my god..." "Stan?" "How can this be?" "Stan?" Stan begins to babble , "This... It can't be true! This can be fake! I didn't tell you to~" Craig goes up to him and hugs Stan, even though Craig mostly didn't like to touch people he thought he might as well show Stan how much of a bitch Wendy is. Plus, he had to admit... It was nice t o hug Stan...

Craig failed at his hug... "Let me go! Wendy wouldn't cheat! She... She loves me!" Craig let go of Stan, despite his pain in the chest from his outburst that Wendy loves him, and slaps him. "Ow! What was that for?!" Craig gave him a blank stare, "That right there in your hand, is the truth. Either you accept it, or you don't. I'm not surprised you still stand up for Wendy... But I'm surprised you don't see her true self. She dumped you for my "friend" Token. Don't you see? Wendy did it once, she'll do it again. But this time, she did it secretly." Craig sighed after his speech. He didn't normally talk much, but this had to be an understanding for him and Stan .

Stan stared at Craig then looked to the floor. "I don't know what to say... But that speech, it coming from you, is odd. Craig, I really do like Wendy... Maybe I should talk to her~" Craig shakes his head, "And get lied to?! Really, Stan? I know I'm not the type to know about relationships, but, seriously? You don't see that whore you call a girl friend, getting with Token or maybe even that son-of-a-bitch Cartman, and leave you in the dumps?! As far as I'm concerned, she wants more than one boyfriend to keep her mortars running." Craig growled the last part, angry and staring off to the side.

Stan looks up at the raging teen. Why does he care so much all of a sudden? Was it because... Stan sees Craig on top of him and blushes at the thought. _He... Likes me?_ Stan sighs and raises his eyebrows in a sort of understanding way. "If that's true what should I do now?" Craig gave a confused look, "What do you mean? Like, in relationship-wise?" Stan nodded, "I don't want to live alone." Craig came to a sudden realization when Stan said that. Craig never really thought of having someone at his side until death. Craig thought about it... _Should I stay with Stan? *Mentally slaps himself* He's fucking straight you moron!_ He yelled at himself.

Craig looked back to the so-called hostage. "So far your with me until we get to a different town. How do you feel about that?" Stan felt like vomiting for a moment. "Fine with me, I guess..." Craig nodded and sat down by Stan. Craig began to think about Stan's situation. In his way, he knew what it was like to be alone. He always put off his emotionless, dark vibe. Never to think of his real emotions he locked away. Token, Clyde, Jimmy, and Tweek were his so-called friends. For the most part... It was just his social status.

In the real world, if you hung out with certain people that's who you were. Once you hang out with the losers you were a loser. But, in truth, Craig just wanted to be himself... But he couldn't. He was afraid of the results. Sooo, he hung out with one of each. He hung out with an athlete, Clyde. A loser, Tweek. A rich kid, Token. And finally, Jimmy and Tim my the handicaps. Soooo in all, he was one of each. Craig had to protect himself more though. Sooo he hid all his emotions . Only showing mostly anger, confusion and when annoyed flips someone off. Craig was truly alone, barely showing anyone his true self. He trained himself good. Maybe... a little too good.

"You won't be alone." Craig found himself saying. Stan looked at him in surprise . "You still got your friends." Craig made himself point out. _Damn. That was a bad slip. I don't want him to think I'm a stupid faggot... Even though I am a little bit for him. Damn me! Why do I have to be like this for him!?_ He saw Stan pout a little bit. "Ya, but friends are temporary." Stan gave Craig an honest look, "All I want is someone to be with me when I die. Like a girlfriend or something." Craig's heart felt cold with the word girlfriend then realized Stan said, "...or something." Did that mean Stan could be into him? _Don't get your fucking hopes up._ Craig told himself, but that didn't mean his heart was listening. "You just admitted you would go for a boyfriend." Craig pointed out without thinking.

Stan flushed a little, "What?! I'm not gay!" Craig shrugged, "You could be bisexual for all I know but you did say, 'a girlfriend or something'." "I'm not gay." Stan said in a deadly whisper. Craig looked Stan in the eye. "Prove it Stanny Boy." Craig's heart was beating faster and faster as he stared Stan down waiting for the answer. "I dated Wendy that's p roof." Stan encountered. Craig scoffed. " Please spare me of that name. But you must know that some gay or if you refer, bisexual, most people don't realize this until they are put to the spot." Stan glared at Craig for awhile. "So? How am I supposed to prove to you I'm not gay then?" "Kiss me."

Stan felt like vomiting again. He knew what it meant. He did like Craig more than a friend. Stan pushed it down and nodded nervously. "Fine. But if I don't like it, stop bothering me." Craig nodded, " Of course. I don't like rape at the least." Stan raised a brow, "I didn't even mention that." Craig rolled his eyes, "Come on. Let's just find out." Stan nodded and got closer to Craig but backed up, "I can't..." Craig was getting frustrated so he pulled Stan in and kissed him. Stan flushed and he saw Craig was too. Craig then began to add tongue and Stan accepted as the warm mass entered in his mouth.

Stan's heart rushed and Craig then grabbed Stan's arms and wrapped them around his neck. Craig's breath then went next to Stan's ear. "Told you sooo." "Shut up. " Craig chuckled softly. Stan's stomach wasn't acting well either but he pushed it away and kissed Craig. "I thought you said you can't, Marsh." Craig teased and he licked Stan's soft throat. "I said 'shut up'." Stan heaved. Just then they heard someone walking to the tree house. They separated and leaned against separate walls. They're make out session was over, for now.

"Hey Kyle." They both said, expect the monotone was back on. "Craig, please stop that fucking monotone!" Stan shot at Craig. Craig gave a confused look then went back to a blank face. _I see..._ Kyle looked up at them and smiled, "Hey guys." Then noticed Craig leaning against a wall, looking as if he was injured. "Are you OK, Craig?" Craig shrugged, "Doing good. Bruised a little..." He admitted slightly. Kyle frowned, "What happened?" Craig stood there for a moment. He couldn't tell them the truth. They would think he was crazy, saying something attacked him in the woods. So he said, "I... Don' t remember..." Kyle was confused. He didn't remember? Then Kyle noticed papers on the floor. "What are those?" "Wendy's been cheating on me..." He heard Stan say slightly depressed. "Don't waste your time on her Stan. I'll take care of her, once I'm healed." Craig promised.

Craig wasn't going to let Stan waste his time on her since he knew they would be together now. Sure Craig may as well be a fucking serial killer, but he did have a good conscience. Just not the type to care about random people. Kyle remembered Token grabbing Wendy's waist and felt anger anger in his chest. Stan gulped . He never was into killing people, but he was into revenge. So he didn't say anything against it. "I'm off for a walk . Need anything?" Craig announced. "Nope." They both said. Stan and Kyle watched as Craig left the tree house. Kyle waited until he was sure Craig was gone to confront Stan.

"What happened to Craig? He has bandages on his neck." Stan turns and glares at Kyle, "Really dude? Are you serous right now?" Kyle gives a confused look. _After all this time,_ you talk only about Craig . _Aren't I your 'Super Best Friend'? You didn't come down in the dirt cellar to visit me. Why?_ Stan thought harshly to himself. "I don 't know either." Stan huffed as he stood up and got a bottle of water. Kyle was surprised by Stan's bad attitude. "Something wrong, Stan?" Stan decides to get to the point. "You barely talk to me, but when you do it's about Craig or something about you... What am I to you? I know I'm a hostage, but, aren't we still friends? At least Craig disinfected my foot and almost puked doing so."

Kyle's eyes widened. He was ignoring Stan? It's true he had a lot on his mind. The FBI was on they're trial and he had to get them off it. Was Stan more important than the world? Was Stanly Marsh, more important than air pollution? Crack babies? Yes, they were important issues , but... Would Stan understand? No... No he wouldn't. Craig did, or at least Kyle thought so. "We are friends. I just have been busy." "Ya. I can see that. Craig has been busy too, but at least he talks to me. He even did some favors for me!" Kyle sighed, "You mean get proof that Wendy has been cheating on you." "No.. . I just asked him to check on my parents and Wendy. I never asked him to see if Wendy was cheating on me... " Stan trailed off.

Kyle was frowning now. Why had Craig get proof Wendy was cheating on Stan? Was it because he cared? "Ya, dude. Anyways I'm going to take a nap." Kyle took out a sleeping bag and laid down. If Craig cared about Stan's well being and wanted Stan to know the truth... Kyle close d his eyes shut. Stupid Tweek got to him. Asking him about Craig, and if he liked him. _Damn, that means... If I'm bothered about Craig liking Stan... Could it be that I'm... Jealous?_

Craig got back from his walk later that night. Probably around 12am. He climbed up the tree house, and saw Kyle sleeping. Stan was still awake, and when he saw Craig he quietly went over to him. "Hey Craig. I got a question." Stan whispered as quietly as he could. "What?" "Does t his mean... We're together after that... Kiss?" Craig stared at Stan for a moment and whispered in his ear. "Only if you want it to be."

Craig woke up next to Stan. They didn't do anything except maybe make-out. Craig yawned and got up. He checked his phone. 6am. Fuck. Only a couple hours of sleep. Oh well. Craig went over to Kyle and nudged him. Kyle grumbled and snuggled deeper in his blankets. Craig frowned when he noticed the red locks bounce. They looked like... Painted, curly grass. Craig didn't know what to think after the thought. _Painted, curly grass...? Really, Craig, really?_ He scolded himself. Then again the thought was sort of cute... He mentally slapped himself. _Shut up. You got a boyfriend, don't be like Wendy and break his heart!_

"Kyle wake up before I pour cold water on you." Craig threatened. "Five more minutes...!" Kyle begged in his sleep. Craig rolled his eyes and kicked Kyle softly in the legs. Kyle woke up, "Hey! What was that for?!" Craig shook his head , " Come on, Firehead, no time to waste. Since we're farther away from school we need to leave now to get on time. How many times do I need to explain that? " Kyle was confused by Craig's attitude. Did he do something to make Craig mad at him? Craig threw Kyle his hat and motioned him to follow. Kyle caught the hat but said, "Hang on let me get my shoes." Craig groaned, annoyed. And went down the tree house.

Craig waited outside by the tree for Kyle as he got ready. As Craig waited he stared blankly at the opening in front of him. Next to him, at the corner of his eye, he swore he saw a tree move. He turned his head to see how the hell a tree was moving on it's own. As he did, static went into his ears again. "Ahck!" Right at that moment Kyle landed on top of Craig. "...Perfect... Timing..." Craig stated. Slightly glad Kyle stopped the static, but annoyed that Kyle had to land on top of a injured Craig.

"Sorry, here let me help you up." Kyle offered. Kyle held out his hand. Craig bit his tongue, he wasn't used to this sort of treatment. But after a couple of hesitant moments he took Kyle's hand.

-end of chapter-


	9. Chapter 9

-Chapter nine: Questioning-

***Thank you for your review Constantly Oscitating, it has inspired me to keep writing Staig/Cran! I promise you that there are more stories on this couple coming up. And yes Butters is coming up! And I can't thank you enough for that review! And if you want to you can request stories along with anyone else! Just saying.* **

Craig and Kyle saw police cars in front of the school when they got there. "This is going to get interesting." Craig spoke first. Kyle had a hunch on what it was about. First guess, his parents. Second guess, the killings. And last but not least the third, they have a suspect. And he hoped it was none of that.

**Breakfast**

Craig sat down with his tray and took a deep breath. Then he felt a tap on his shoulder. Craig turned to see a tall policeman with the sheriff. Fat bastard. "Will you answer some questions for us?" Craig knew if he refused, it make them more suspicious so he nodded. He got up and followed them into the counselor's office.

"Criag where were you two nights ago?" Craig knew where it was going. He heard Token was missing. He just thought he was sick. "At school." Craig replied honestly. "And after that?" The policeman asked observing Craig's actions smoothly. "Home." Craig was getting annoyed. Plus, this new killer was killing his close friends. Was he trying to frame him? Craig then thought it was a stupid idea since he was already a killer... But was he that obvious?

"Well, Craig, the reason I asked is because we entered a abandoned house and we found bodies of some of you class mates." Craig didn't know how to respond. He knew it was a test. Even if he wasn't part of this murder, he knew any bad body language was always suspicious. "..." The policeman continued, "Clyde, Thomas and Token. Token was killed two days ago." Craig scratched the back of his neck. Damn wound is sooooo fucking itchy! Then it hit Craig. Tweek and Kyle were the other people close to him, but they don't know about Craig having Stan be the closest...

Craig thought about a little more. Tweek used to be with his gang until Thomas went missing. Then he was a little distant except with Craig. Kyle wouldn't kill Thomas unless he had good reason too. Therefore... Could it be Tweek? Craig shook the thought, nah, he would say it's too much pressure. "Is it true they are your friends?" He heard the nosy policeman ask. "Yes." Craig replied. "What's with the monotone?" "I always speak like this." "..." Craig watched the policeman as he took notes. "We suspect you of murder Craig Tucker."

Craig suspected this. But he decided to have a little fun first. "Oh. Why do you suspect me?" Craig asked. He would also like to know what gave him away. "Someone came in the police station and accused you of murder." Craig ran through his thoughts to see if there were anyone suspicious of him. He came up blank. Damn. Oh well, I'll find them sooner or later. "I killed nobody." Craig smiled on the inside. In truth, the only way for that not to be a lie is that they are asking you the wrong question. Craig truthful didn't kill anyone. The weapon he was holding did. You see what's going on here?

"What if that person was just trying to accuse me because they didn't like me?" Craig asked. "Well, it can't be proven. But in order to solve the case we need to trust what the boy said." Craig snickered. "Boy? Your giving out police information." The policeman shut his mouth. Craig shook his head. This guy is nosy and a talker. "Aren't I a bit young to commit murder? I'm only fifteen years old." Craig stated. "True, but teenagers are able to commit murder like any other adult. And most of the time they do, they have mental disorders. Or emotional disorders." Craig frowned at the way the policeman said 'emotional'. "Soooo, what are you going to do?"

The policeman shifted in his chair, "Waiting for someone to come and check on you." Craig tilted his head to the side, but kept a blank stare. "Who is that now?" It was obvious the policeman was getting uncomfortable by Craig's position, for he looked away and Craig could see he was getting tense. "I can't tell you." "A physicist?" Craig guessed. The man in front of him didn't say anything so Craig knew he was right. "Hmm... So your going to put tests on me. Man, I'm sooooo happy to know that."

Craig sits straight and gets up. He walks over to the window. He thinks about Stan. If he gets caught or maybe as well taken away. He would break his precious heart, he didn't want to be like Wendy. That bitch did enough damage to him, just by being with him. He remember plain and clear when Butters told Wendy to be his bottom bitch Wendy yelled at Stan constantly. Whatever she was telling him made him depressed for two straight weeks. Craig hated Wendy more then ever now, all he wanted to do was make little cuts on her then put acid on those cuts and watch as she slowly disappeared.

Then Craig saw the white van. He knew what that meant. He turned to the policeman. "I have something to show you." He told the man sitting in the chair. "What is it?" "Come here." The policeman got up and went over to Craig. Craig gave a nightmarish grin. "You shouldn't have listened to me."

As the physicist finally opened the the stuck door, that the policeman and the suspect, Craig Tucker was supposed to be in. She was shocked and confusion what she found on the inside. The door was blocked by the desk and the room was empty... except for a few drops of blood.

Kyle was in class when he heard the sirens. The sirens meant there would be a search party. All classes were searched and so were the students. Kyle was worried. Craig can be delusional. At least in Kyle's mind. Kyle snuck out of school and ran to the woods. Once he got to the tree house he climbed up as fast as he could. He saw Stan and ran up to him, "Have you seen Craig?!" Stan glared at Kyle then got a worried look. "What do you mean?"

"The cops and FBI... They went to the school at breakfast... I think they went to question Craig." Kyle was trying to catch his breath and talk at the same time. Stan had an extremely worried look on his face. "Do.. you think he got arrested?" "No, they sent a search party... One for the school and... one for town." "You look for him in town. I'll look for him in the woods!" Stan staid frantically. Stan was really worried, if Craig got caught and was taken away from him... Stan would die on the inside. "We need to find him, so, sure go ahead and look for him in the woods." Kyle said, trying to work out a plan in his mind.

Stan's foot had healed awhile back, so he didn't have to worry about that. All he could think of was... He needed to find Craig Tucker!

Craig pushed the policeman's body down Stark's Pond. "So... Is that were you kept all those bodies?" Came a muffled voice behind him. Craig smirked but as soon as it came it disappeared. "Kenny McCormick." Craig voiced the parka teen's name. Then another voice came. One he was not expecting. "Craig Tucker, my father expects to see you soon." "Damien? What business of this is yours?"

Craig asked curious still not turning around. "It's my business if I say it is." Damien said coldly. Craig took in a deep breath then let it out in a, "Right~. I'm just another damned soul am I correct?" He turned around to face them after kicking the policeman's head so it sunk down in the murky water. Damien shrugs, "Or maybe to give you another chance at life." Craig frowns, "What is that suppose to mean?" "Haven't you ever heard of criminals that regret doing what they did, then decided to do something else with there lives?" Kenny asks.

Craig stared blankly at them. "Ya, I have." Damien narrowed his eyes at Craig but he ignored him. "So what gave me away?" Kenny shrugged, "Your behavior. You've been acting strange so I took that as a hint." Craig rolled his eyes. "Whatever." Kenny raised a brow, "So you care nothing for the people you killed?" "I don't know them." "And what if you did?" Damien challenged. Craig remembered Cartman and growled. "They would deserve it." "And who are you to decide?" Craig shook his head, "Enough of the questions, why are you here?"

"You just asked a question." Kenny pointed out. "Sooo? At least I answered them and didn't complain." "I'm not complaining." Craig was getting annoyed. "...Just answer the fucking question." "We are here to ask questions." Craig flipped Kenny off. "Choose a different reason." "We were going to turn you in." Kenny smiled. "Were?" "We still are. We are just seeing if you would care for another chance at life." "We are too late anyways." Damien chimed in.

"It wouldn't matter if you wanted another chance or not. He already got his hands on you." Craig and Kenny were confused. "He? Who's he?" "Tweek already spoke of him before. He's a lot smarter than you think."

Not too far away, Wendy was walking by Stark's Pond listening to her iPod. When she saw Craig she was filled with rage. _That bastard! He ruined my relationship with Token, now's he's dead! I'm going to get him for this!_ She runs right in Craig and he falls backward into the pond with Wendy. She holds him under water hoping to drown him. Kenny runs over and pulls her off. Craig merges out of the water pissed. "Wendy..." His lips turn into a crazed grin, "... Your turn!" He takes out a knife and charges at Kenny and Wendy. Damien watches blankly.

He knew of Kenny's power. Wendy on the other hand was meant to die by Craig's hand. Destiny had it's hands on Craig like voodoo. Wendy screamed at Craig, "You steal private information and now look, Token is dead~!" Craig growls, "Token? Token! Stan was your original boyfriend you bitch! He never did deserve a whore who sucks another man's dick just soooo you can have your fucking pleasure!" Craig takes his knife and aims it above Wendy but Kenny jumps on Craig. But Kenny was too late. Just as Kenny jumped on Craig, the knife went smoothly into Wendy's chest.

Damien sighed. You can't stop destiny. That creature marked Craig. No matter what you do, destiny had a twisted ending and a twisted life. Just like Craig does. He watched as Craig took the knife out of Wendy's chest and cut her throat. Kenny jumped in the way and Craig stabbed Kenny in the gut, "Stay out of my way." Craig said into Kenny's ear. Kenny gagged blood and fell to the ground wounded, but not dead yet. Wendy was not dead yet so Craig cut open her chest and took out her faintly beating heart. "Goodbye, slut." Craig said coldly. He then threw the heart into Stark's Pond.

"Your... a monster." Craig heard a muffled voice say. " Only when I need to be." Craig then looked at Wendy's dead body, blood dripping from his face and onto the snow. "I did this for Stan..." He whispered, but Kenny heard. "Isn't Stan dead?" Kenny asked slightly confused. Craig turned to Kenny, face saddened and angry at the same time. "Why do all his closest friends... expect they're best friend dead?!"

-end of chapter-


	10. Chapter 10

-Chapter ten: Goodbye South Park-

Kenny stared at Craig's face. Bloody and creepy looking. "..Stan's not dead?" Kenny asked. He hoped that to be true. "I didn't say he was or wasn't, as for I'm concerned all his friend's want him dead." Close by, without Damien, Kenny and Craig knowing, Stan Marsh was listening. He saw Craig kill Wendy. It was both terrifying to watch and exiting. And yet... It made him feel closer to Craig. He did what he thought was best and he did.

Stan wished he could run out there and help Craig. But he couldn't, not right now. He had to keep watch and make sure if that was needed he would. "I don't want him dead, he's my friend." Kenny protested. Craig screamed at him, "Then why didn't anybody look for him?! He's fucking friend! Why don't you give a damn!?" Kenny and Damien were both taken aback by Craig's reaction.

Stan blushed at Craig's reaction. He knew Craig was right. If they truly looked for him they would have found Craig's hideout by now. Nice to know who your true friends are... Isn't it? Stan bit his bottom lip and stared at the ground. Craig is the only true friend for me.

Away from Craig's situation, back at the school, Tweek was worried about Craig. School had ended for shut down. Tweek knew Craig noticed his friends disappearances. And that made Tweek even more determined. He hated it when he saw Craig looking for them. Tweek sighed. And now that his hideout was gone he had to find a new one. He killed Token in that hideout, and two days later, it was gone. The progress he made was gone. The last one on his list is Stan. And if he ever found Stan, he was going to be dead.

He had observed the other students making sure it was correct. And he was. He knew Kenny would never be because he was into justice. Kyle because he seemed to be a workaholic. Tweek was pleased with his work. Now all he needed now was to get Craig to notice him... Unless Stan showed up. "Nng!" "Hello there Tweek." Tweek jumped and yelled, "Ahhh! Vampires!" He heard a giggle, "I'm not a vampire, or anymore at least." Tweek turned around to see Butters.

"H-hi, B-Butters... Gak!" Tweek stuttered. Butters giggled again, "Sure did spook ya, didn't I?" Tweek smiled a little before twitching nervously. "Well go-lie. Anyway, have you seen Kenny? He said he would pick me up after school..." Butters asked shyly. "N-no..." Butters nodded. "Oh! And he also told me to watch out for Craig... He said he's the killer." Tweek did his normal freak out, "What?! Nng! That ca-can't be! C-Craig would ne-never ki-kill! Un-unless he's a Jap-Japenese spy tr-trying to bo-bomb -nng- Pearl Harbor ag-again! Ahhhhhh!"

"Calm down Tweekers! That Pearl Harbor thing is gone. Hamburgers! Craig doesn't work for the Japanese... Not that I think he does..." "Too much pressure, man!" Tweek huffed. "I just wanted to tell you so you can watch yourself." "Th-thanks Butters... Nng! Your a-a good fr-friend." Butters beamed. "Hey, since Kenny hasn't come yet, do you want to come with me to my house?" Butters offered. Tweek shook his head, "I-I-I-I'm good. Nnng, mm-maybe you n-need to wa-watch yourself."

"Why?" Butters asked confused. Tweek just twitched and walked away. Butters just stood there, even more confused.

Back where Craig was with an injured Kenny and a silent Damien, Stan continued to watch over. Craig sighed and shivered. He was getting cold. He wouldn't be surprised if he got sick after this. "I better get going... I can't stay in town much longer." "Your not going anywhere." Kenny said firmly. "Oh? Your going to stop me?" Craig asked. He was really getting tired of Kenny. And the cold was getting to him to. Stupid Wendy. "Yeah..." Kenny said as he slowly got to his feet. Craig braced his knife, he knew there was going to be a fight.

Stan watched horrified. Craig was in bad condition. He was badly soaked when Wendy pushed him in the pond. Damien got up, "I'm leaving. I can't stop what's going to happen." Craig flipped Damien off and turned back to Kenny. "Your dead." He shivered again. Kenny pounced on him only to be stabbed in the gut again. Kenny still fought though, no matter the injuries. He punched Craig and kicked him the gut. Craig flailed backward almost falling into the pond once more.

Stan grabbed his coat tightly. He feared for Craig's safety. But he saw Kenny was losing strength and lots of blood. Craig saw this a opportunity and stabbed Kenny once more, except in the chest. Kenny's eyes widened then kicked Kenny in the pond. Craig shivered again and sat down in the snow. His hands were numb and so were his feet. Stan then walked out from the bushes. The noise got Craig's attention and he jumped on his feet and turned around in full defense mode.

Stan held his arms in front of him, scared, "Woah! Craig, it's just me!" Craig widened his eyes in shock and immediately dropped the knife. "Don't do that! I could've killed you!" Craig hadn't realized how close he was to killing Stan. Craig gulped and held out his arms. "Don't mind the blood... I'm soooo sorry," Stan nodded and hugged Craig. Craig would never dare harm Stan. Unless... He had to. But that was to help him only. The touch of Stan's warm body was a relief out the cold. Craig smiled and squeezed Stan closer.

Craig pulled away a short moment later, "I'm leaving town. Do you want to come with me? Everyone already thinks your dead." Stan nods, "So I've heard. Yes, I would love to go with you." Craig smiles again then sees something at the corner of his eye. "Go to the tree house, and pack up." Craig whispers harshly and quickly. He now had a serious face. "But-" "Go. Now. I'll come over there as soon as I can." Stan nods and hands Craig his coat. "Your freezing. Take it." Craig would have blushed if he wasn't sooo cold.

Craig takes it and takes off his coat. It was soaked with blood and water. "Thank you. Now go." Stan nods once more and runs back to the direction of the tree house. Just as Stan was gone a tall, dark figure rushed out to Craig. Craig tries to move out of the way, but the figure was too fast and an arm grabs Craig around the throat and another on Craig's body. "A-a tentacle?" Craig thought frightened. Craig wasn't easily frightened, but this was different. It had to be a monster!

Not too far away, Tweek was running in the woods. He had to find Craig! The woods were not safe! Creatures and other things lurked in the woods. He turned and found the tree house, but then he heard a scream and feared the worst. "Craig!"

Craig didn't know what was happening, he heard a scream. Stan? Kyle? No... No ones in sight... Which means he was the one screaming!

Tweek ran in the direction of the screaming. It had to be Craig! It must be! Then he saw someone else running in the same direction. Stan? What is he doing here?

Then Craig saw his attackers face... Pure white and... No eyes. No nose. No... mouth? There wasn't even no hair or ears. What was going on? What was attacking him? Who the fuck was attacking him? He was wearing a suit and had things coming out of it's back... Craig slowly began to gain control of his screaming.

Tweek heard the screaming slowly come to a stop. _N-no! Don't die!_ Tweek screamed in his head. He saw Stan try to run faster so he did the same and almost tripped in the process.

Craig stared at the tall man-like thing in front of him. "Who are you?" Craig asked, making sure to show no sign of fear in his voice. Just as Craig asked that a large, black tentacle slowly went up to Craig's face. Craig froze not knowing what to do. Just then, Craig heard rustling in the trees and bushes. The tall, emotionless thing looked in the direction. Craig would have done the same thing but the tentacle-thing was still around his neck, making him unable to move. Plus, he was too scared too.

"Craig!" He heard two familiar voices say, then he realized who they were. "Tweek...? Stan...?" He asked simply keeping an eye on the tentacle in his face, which was getting closer. Then, before Craig realized it, was touching his forehead. Craig heard Tweek yell something but couldn't catch it as he slowly heard loud static in his head. It wasn't painful as before, but still slightly was. Then he began to hear words form in the static.

"I am known as the Slenderman." Craig widened his eyes in realization. _Slender... man?_ He thought slightly even more frightened. "Yes. I have been watching you for awhile now. I have decided to keep you." Craig gulped. _Keep me? What for?_ "As my pupil. I will take you to my world and teach you many things." Craig didn't sense as much danger as before. He didn't feel very frightened as he was before. _Pupil?_ "Yes. Since you are already leaving town as I heard, I want you to come with me." Craig nodded, then he saw a stone fly right at Slenderman but he turned into static and it went right though him.

_Don't kill them. Just put me down and you can go._ _I bet you know where I live._ Craig thought quickly as he saw Slenderman lean over Stan and Tweek. "Fine. Farewell, Craig." Slenderman's static said as he disappeared. Craig landed on his back as Slenderman was completely gone, just then Stan ran up to Craig and hugged him, "Are you ok?!" Craig nodded. "What was that thing?" Tweek spoke up, "Slenderman." Stan stared at Tweek, "Eh, Craig..." Craig looked at Tweek. "Tweek, " Tweek looked at Craig and twitched, "what were you doing in the woods in the first place?"

Tweek blinked and gave a twitching smile. "Just taking a-a wa-walk. Nng!" "I thought you hated the woods." Craig pressed and shivered. He was still freezing. Tweek pulled his hair, "F-fine! E-e-everyone in town -nng- ar-are saying y-your the ki-killer! And I-I didn't believe th-them so I-I to lo-look for you! Gak!" Craig sighed, "Fine. But Tweek, promise me you never saw me or Stan. Got it?"

Tweek nodded. "Good." "Craig, how can you trust Tweek?" Stan asked, suspicious. "Tweek is a good friend of mine." Craig said, slightly smiling. Stan felt a twinge of jealously in his heart. Not only that, he was suspicious of Tweek.

Stan and Tweek helped Craig pack his stuff. Which, in fact wasn't very much. Once they were done Stan went to the other side of the room to pack his things. Tweek pulled Craig to the side. "C-can I-I co-come too? Pl-please?" Craig shook his head sadly, "Sorry Tweek, I can only take one person. Too risky to take two." Tweek glared at Craig, "Why h-him? I-I kn-knew you lo-longer, Craig. Nng!" Craig raises a brow, surprised by Tweek's outburst.

"Tweek, I can understand why your mad, but it's for my safety and yours too. I can't let you come anyways, even if Stan wasn't here. Your a good friend just like..." Craig was silent for a moment before choking out the name of his dead friend. "...Stripe." Tweek widened his eyes. "Wh-what ha-happened to your gu-guinea pig? Nng!" Craig glares at the floor. "A fatlard named Eric Cartman killed him..." Craig's eyes became clouded with hate and sadness.

"And killed him right in front of me... That bastard." Stan comes over to Craig carrying his bag. "Ok. I'm ready to go." Stan frowned when he saw Craig's expression, "You OK?" Craig nodded, "Ya, let's go." "S-Stan?" Tweek began. Craig and Stan look over at Tweek. Tweek takes out a knife from his pocket. Stan gasps and Craig glares. "Tweek, what the hell are you doing?" Tweek twitched and looked at Craig, "I-I-I-I..." Tweek gulps and stares Craig in the eyes. "I l-like you... A-a lo-lot..."

Craig stares at Tweek and points at Stan without looking at him, "You like me? Well, I'm sorry. But I like Stan." Craig lowers his hand then puts both of them on Tweek's shoulders, "I may not be great with my emotions, but let me say this: your a great friend, but, you can't kill everyone that hangs out with me. It's impossible." Tweek's eye's widened then he screams, "I-I w-will not g-give u-up! I-I lo-love y-you -nng-! Craig was taken aback by Tweek's reaction. Then he realized, if Tweek attacks Stan... Craig jumps right in front of Stan right when Tweek lunged at him.

Craig was stabbed instead. Craig doesn't react to the stab. Stan was staring on what was happening in front of him. Craig really must like me... What should I do? He's been stabbed! Craig glares at Tweek once more, "Tweek Your on your last straw." Stan gulps, If Craig dies will it be my fault for not helping him? I don't want to live without him!

Tweek didn't know what happened as he fell to the floor. Then he realized, he got punched. But by who? He got up to see.. Stan glaring at him fiercely. Craig looked astonished at what happened. Tweek put his hand to his face to see he got a bloody nose. Tweek felt something snap inside him. And that was his tolerance. A fiery hot splash of anger hit Tweek. Tweek rose to his feet.

He ran at Stan in full speed. Stan got to his knees and kicked Tweek in the stomach. Tweek gasped but grabbed Stan's foot and flew himself into Stan's face and landed on top of Stan and began to punch him in the face. Craig stared at Stan and Tweek fighting. Craig then pulled out the knife in his stomach and slowly began to walk over to the two teens fighting over him.

Stan let Tweek punch him a couple of times before grabbing Tweek's fists with one hand and punching him with the other. Tweek glared at Stan then headbonked him. Stan felt dizzy for a moment before felling something hot and sticky fall on his face. Once he got his focus back he saw Tweek staring at him blankly back at him. Craig pushed Tweek's limp body off of Stan. Stan looked at Craig who was sweating and slightly gasping. "Are you OK?"

Stan looked concerned. Craig shook his head, "Don't worry about me. Are you OK?" Stan shook his head, "Come on tough guy, let's get you patched up." Craig nodded and smiled a little. He was lucky he had Stan.

-end of chapter-


	11. Chapter 11

-Chapter eleven: Investigation-

That following night, the police were at Craig's old home. The physicists, Linda, was seeing if Craig had any mental issues or any strange behavior before he left his parent's home. "Mrs. Tucker, we are sorry that you had to hear your son is a killer, but we need to talk to you." An FBI agent said, trying to calm the weeping mother. After a couple moments of sniffing and hiccups, Mrs. Tucker calmed down. "OK. I'm good..." Linda then went up to Mrs. Tucker.

"Did you notice anything strange about Craig before he left?" Mrs. Tucker shook her head. "No... He just said he was tired of living here and he was going to find somewhere else to stay..." She cried softly, "I hope he's doing OK..." Then they heard someone coming downstairs. It was Thomas Tucker, Craig's father. "Craig is fine, Hun. Linda... I'll show you the basement."

Mr. Tucker took Linda and the FBI down the basement. The carpet on the floor was removed and there was a makeshift cellar. Linda gasps as Mr. Tucker opened it. "Well... This is new..." She said surprised and shocked. "May I see his room?" She asked curious. Mr. Tucker nodded and lead her out the basement. Linda was confused when she saw his room. "Odd. He seems to have a obsession, but none quite related to a psychopath. He seems to have feelings..." "How can you tell?" A officer asked.

"He has drawings of all kinds, I'm guessing from his friends. Which means he's social. Pictures of people, which is sort of a warning of a killer. But he also has pictures of cute animals there too." She said looking at the ceiling. "He's an animal lover." Mr. Tucker told Linda. "He had a pet guinea pig, but I don't know what happened to it." Linda nodded, "I see. How long do you suppose he was killing?" Mr. Tucker was taken off guard by the question. "I don't know..." He answered honestly.

Linda looked around the room once more, "I would say more than a year maybe..." Mr. Tucker shook his head, "That's impossible... We would have known." Linda shook her head, "I'm sorry but the evidence is right in front of you. We are going to take the evidence down to the FBI and police station immediately." "Linda! We found something!" A spooked FBI agent yelled from inside Craig's closet. Linda rushed over to look for herself. There in a closet was a chair and blood stained wire attached to it from the arms and legs of the chair.

The wire was attached to a car battery, the full equipment wasn't there, but it seemed that if fully hooked up it would execute its victims until the skin was burned. Linda was horrified. "Oh my god..." Mr. Tucker gasped. "You never went into Craig's room?" Linda asked. Mr. Tucker shook his head. "No. I respected his privacy he respected mine." Linda nodded, "Right. Did you or your wife ever hit Craig?" Mr. Tucker glared, "No! We never did such a thing." "Just questions I need to ask." Linda said smoothly.

"Come, we must get back to the station." Linda said leaving Craig's room. "Thank you for your time!"

Stan put Tweek's lifeless body in a sleeping bag and put him in a corner. He turned to Craig, who was sleeping. He beamed at the sight. Wendy would never sleep over. She kept saying she wasn't ready yet. Ready for what? A movie night? A popcorn fight? Stan rolled his eyes at the thought of Wendy. He had Craig now, and that's all that mattered. Then Craig turned in his sleep. Stan saw the look on Craig's face. It was distraught and a emotion Stan didn't recognize.

It must be a nightmare. Stan thought. He sat down next to Craig and raised his hand over Craig's head debating or not to touch him. He decided it was worth a shot and began to pat Craig's hair softly. Craig's face turned peaceful. Not like the blank face Craig always had but peaceful. Stan smiled. He felt privileged to see a side of Craig that nobody else ever got to see. Just then Craig's eye's twitched opened. "Stan...?" Stan looked at Craig, "Are you ready to get going?"

Craig sat up and rubbed one eye with the palm of his hand. "Ya... Where's my hat?" Stan looks around him then spots it not too far away from Craig. He leans over Craig and grabs it. Craig chuckles and pinches Stan's side gently. Stan yelps and loses his balance and falls on Craig. "Well, aren't you ticklish?" Craig teases slightly before taking his hat from the blushing Stan. "That wasn't fair!" Stan protested, trying to get up, but Craig holds him down. "You crawled over me... I just couldn't resist." Craig said smoothly, leaning down and nips Stan's ear.

Stan blushes and tries to struggle away. Craig frowns, but continues to hold Stan down and begins to nip at his neck. Stan feels his stomach act up and slowly stops struggling and blushes more. "C-Craig..." Craig smirks, "Ok, Ok. Let's get going. I just wanted a little fun before we leave." Craig chuckles and slightly whines when he stood up all the way. Stan gets up as well and pinches Craig's side. Craig looked at Stan. "I'm not ticklish on that side." Stan pouts a little. "Damn you." Craig laughs lightly, "Come on, lets get the bags."

Stan gets his bag then looks at Craig. "You sure you can carry your bag?" Craig shrugs, "Sure I can. Don't worry about it." Craig picks up his bag and frowns. _It was kinda heavy... No, I can handle it. _ Craig put it on his back and gave Stan a proud smirk, "Told ya sooooo." Stan rolled his eyes, "Right~, tough guy. Just wait till we start walking." Craig glared. "I can carry this bag for hours without your help." Stan smirked, "Prove it." Craig flipped Stan off, "Don't put those words back in my mouth, Marsh. I'm stronger than you." Stan rolled his eyes. "Just wait. I bet you would be begging me to help you carry that bag sooner or later." Craig glared and went down the tree house. "It would be never, Marsh."

Stan laughed, "We'll see about that." Craig gave him the double bird and walked ahead of Stan. Then they heard a scream. Craig frowned, "What was that? It sounded like... Kenny? But I killed him." Stan laughed again, "You'll get used to it. Come on, unless your already tired?" Craig glared, "Like I said. Marsh, I can handle it." They started walking again.

Not too far away, Kenny clutched his leg in pain. Stupid stake trap! Kenny looked around him, cautious that maybe Craig or somebody heard him. Kenny noticed a slight fog was rolling in. Kenny frowned. Odd... Then he heard loud static in his ears. Loud, painful static. Kenny gripped his ears, forgetting the pain in his leg. He looked around frantically, trying to find out a where the static was coming from. He eyes spotted a figure in the slight fog. Kenny looked up to see a tall, skinny man wearing a suit. But... the face... The man didn't have a face.

Kenny frowned when he saw something moving behind the man or... Thing. Then the pain in his leg shot back into his conscience. "Ahg!" He groaned. The man began to move toward Kenny. Kenny didn't know what to think about the man. May be he was friendly... May be he wasn't. So many strange things happen in South Park, it became the norm to Kenny. He watched as the man/thing got closer and closer.

All of a sudden a black tentacle-like things shot at Kenny like a bullet. All Kenny saw was blackness as Slenderman captured Kenny.

Craig and Stan have been walking to what seemed like hours. Craig spotted a fallen tree and sat down. His wound stung as sweat and dirt got into it. Craig was sure that it was going to get infected. "How many med-kits do we have left?" Craig asked, looking at Stan curiously and out of breath. Stan was sweating as well, "I think four..." Craig shook his head, "We might need to get more..." Stan slightly smiled, "Now do you want me to carry your bag?" Craig shot Stan a glare, "I haven't complained yet, hold your fucking horses." He said as he also flipped Stan off.

Stan shrugged and chuckled, "I don't have any horses. Just me, myself, and I." Craig gave Stan a blank stare, "Don't get smart with me, Marsh. I might have to shut that mouth of yours." Stan gave a proud smile, "And how are you going to do that?" Craig gave an evil smirk, "Do you **really** want to know, Stanny Boy?" "What's going on here?" Came a familiar voice. Craig put on a blank look and Stan had a small bush on his cheeks. Stan holds down whatever was planning to go up his throat.

"How did you find us?" Craig asked, monotone right on tune. Kyle shrugged, "Jimbo taught me how to track. Craig tilted his head a bit, "Track? I never knew you hunted." Kyle nodded, "Yup. And I've been looking everywhere for you guys. Why didn't you tell me you were leaving?" Craig shrugged. "I thought it would be best if you stayed in town. I was going to call you when we got to the nearest town. Right Stan?" Stan nodded.

Kyle gave a hurt look. "Oh." Craig felt a twinge bit guilty not letting Kyle know where they were, but it disappeared when he came up with an idea. "And if you stay in town, you can give us updates on the police and FBI. You are pretty smart. Sooo, if I'm not in town they will check other towns and me and Stan can come back in disguise." Kyle slowly brightened up. So that's what Craig was planning!

Then Kyle got jealous, "How come Stan gets to go with you?" Craig shrugged, "Like I said, your smarter and Stan's a good nurse. Two way street." Stan blushed a slight deep red. Kyle's eye's widened, "Your hurt again?!" Craig shrugged again, "It's not a big deal. Just a stab wound from Tweek. Don't act like I'm going to die." Craig on the inside was wondering why Tweek was sooo jealous over people being with him. Love drove him to madness. Craig frowned on the inside. Would he turn insane over something? Or just be plain crazy?

"Let me look." He heard Kyle say. Craig shook his head, "No. Stan already patched me up." Kyle had a expression Craig couldn't read. "Just let me look, Craig." Craig gave Kyle a curious look. "Why are you wanting to look?" "I care that's why, now let me look at it." Kyle demanded and grabbed at Craig's jacket. Craig frowned, but watched Kyle carefully. Then he pushed Kyle away. "Let me undo my own jacket. Be patient." Craig said slightly embarrassed. He didn't want Kyle to undress him. Especially in front of Stan. That made him feel like he was cheating right in front of him.

Kyle gave a hurtful look, but watched as Craig undid his jacket and pull up his shirt part way. There, around his stomach was blood stained bandages. Kyle went in closer and looked at the bandages. "They look good, but I would suggest you disinfect it in the morning, afternoon and night-time. Ok?" Craig nodded, slightly annoyed by the lecturing. But he was sort of glad Kyle cared. He got a vibe that Kyle might be jealous, so he was weary of him a little. Craig pulled done his shirt, feeling it was enough to keep Kyle from asking to expose more of his body. He buttoned his jacket. "We better get back on track. I'll call you later Kyle." Craig said as he picked up his bag.

"Craig, why not let Stan carry that bag for you." Kyle suggested. Craig slightly blushed, "I can handle it myself! God, stop bothering me about the fucking bag!" Craig pulled the bag over his shoulder annoyed and frustrated, only to cause pain to shoot through his body slightly. "Ahg!" He groaned but kept and strong face and began to walk away. "Come on Stan!" He called over his shoulder. Stan shrugged at Kyle and followed Craig. Kyle stood there, slightly confused. _Uh... Ok._ He thought to himself before walking back to South Park.

**10:00 pm**

Is what the Craig's phone said when he and Stan got to a nearby town. They were still in Colorado, so Craig was worried if this town has heard of him and Stan. "Can we book a room?" Stan asked, shivering in the cold. Craig shook his head, "It's too risky right now." Stan frowned, "Please? It's fucking cold!" Craig looked at Stan and held out his arm, "Come here then." Stan slightly blushed and gave him a look, "I'm not a girl." Craig rolled his eyes, "I know that, but if you want to shiver in the fucking cold, suit yourself." Stan frowned and went up to Craig, hoping he didn't notice his face was a slight green and red at the same time. "Fine. Just... Make sure nobodies looking." Craig chuckled, "I don't see a soul in sight."

Craig lifted up his arm and Stan snuggled next to Craig. Craig let his arm rest on Stan's shoulder as they looked for shelter. After what seemed like a while, Stan looked up at Craig. " Can we book a room now?" Craig was about to give in when he heard static. He looked at Stan to see a worried look. Craig hugged Stan closer, just to make sure Stan knew he would be safe. Even with a injured Craig. Then the static became words to Craig. Amazingly, he didn't need that tentacle-like thing on his forehead to understand what Slenderman was telling him. "Do you need a place to stay? I see you brought your friend along... Is he your slave?" Craig gave a disgusted look at Slenderman's words. _No. I don't take him as a slave. _

_Only people I hate would be my slave of torture._ He heard a strange crackle. It must of have been laughter. "That's interesting to hear, follow my voice and I will lead you to my world. I won't show myself so I won't scare your little friend like I did last time." _Ok. I think he's already scared enough._ Craig thought as he looked back at Stan, who had a worried/some-what brave look on his face. Craig squeezed Stan's shoulder just in case Stan needed insurance. Craig followed the sound of the static. Craig and Stan then saw a abandoned part of the town. Craig then saw a old house in the center of it all, it was strange that a house was in the middle of the path.

"That is the place you need to go. If you run into any trouble, tell them I sent you. If they don't believe you, show them your mark." The static told Craig. _Who is "they"?_ Craig asked, suspicious. "They are the Creepers. They are the Urban Legends and the Myths. Respect them and they won't bother you." Slender man said wisely. "If you say anything rude or disrespectful... Don't expect to be haunted for the rest of your life." Craig gulped silently. He was sure to remember that. _I'll make I will do that, sir._ "Good. Once you enter that house, jump threw the hole. And prepare for the unexpected." And at that, the static disappeared.

Stan looked around. "It disappeared..." Craig gave Stan a rare, warm smile. "Don't worry. See that house? We are going to stay there for the night." Stan gave a uncertain look. "It doesn't look stable." Craig shrugged. "Don't worry, I said. With me, anything's possible." Stan looked up at Craig. "You know that sounded cheesy. Right?" Craig sighed. "Do I look like a romantic? I fail at my job." Stan laughed. "That's a first. I never knew you cared to try to be romantic at anything." Craig removed his arm from Stan's shoulder and pulled Stan into a deep kiss.

Stan forced down his stomach and kissed back. Craig pulled away first. "Now look." He pointed at the sky. It was clear and the stars shown brightly. And there was half a moon. "That's the only romantic thing I know. Is to kiss under a clear night sky. I'm not good at romantic line like Romeo and Juliet." Stan was blushing fierily and was at the verge of puking. He gulped and smiled weakly at Craig. "That is romantic. Let's get inside... I'm getting cold again." Stan was surprised that Craig kissed him while trying to be romantic.

Stan didn't know Craig was trying to impress him, well, that was the vibe he got. Stan felt happy Craig was trying to be a good boyfriend, even if it meant going out of his way to impress Stan and make they're relationship stronger. As they walked in the living room Stan saw a hole in the floor. He saw Craig staring at it, cautious. Stan looked down the hole. "What's down there?" Craig shrugged. "You want to find out?" Stan gave a thoughtful look, "Um..." Craig threw a small pebble next a ripped up couch down the hole. There wasn't a noise that came from it. Stan backed up. "Maybe we shouldn't..."

Craig looked up at him. "In fourth grade I bet you would go down this hole in a heartbeat. Why not now?" Stan blinked, surprised at the thought. "It could be dangerous..." Craig shrugged. "You didn't care about that then." Stan glared. "Are you saying I'm chicken?" Craig shook his head. "No. I didn't say that. But if your going down there soooo am I." Craig smirked. Stan glared and nodded. "Only to prove to you I'm not a fucking pussy." Craig sighed. "I didn't say that either." "You were thinking it." "Nope."

Craig held out his hand. "Want to jump in together? Or do you want to be a tough guy?" Stan flipped Craig off, "Your the wanna-be tough guy here." Craig glared and flipped Stan off as well, "Your the one that keeps calling yourself a pussy." Stan and Craig glare at each other for a moment before looking back at the hole. Craig holds out his hand out again. "Come on, just take my hand, Stanny Boy." Stan glares but takes Craig's hand. "Fine. I may not have a nickname for you but I'll find one." Craig chuckles. "Whatever." Stan looks at the hole. "One." Craig glances at Stan. "Two." They both jump. "Three!"

-end of chapter-

***Sorry if this isn't my best chapter...***


	12. Chapter 12

-Chapter twelve: New World-

Craig opened his eyes to a blue sky and warm sun. "Hmm?" Craig sat up and to find Stan... On his lap sleeping. Craig blushed fiercely and was about to push Stan off, but, then thought otherwise. Stan... Just looks peaceful. I can't move him yet. The blush on Craig's face lessened and he looked around him. There was grass and flowers where he was. But... when he looked where the town was... It didn't look right. There were bare, crooked trees and the sky was darker there. There grass was died and there were weeds. Craig smiled a little. That place suits me, a little...

Craig looked down at Stan again. His head gently laying on his wounded stomach._ I bet Stan would like it here more than that town though._ Craig thought. Then another thought came to mind:_ Where were their bags?_ Craig looked around but didn't see them. _They might be down that hill. But how in the world did they get from our backs to the bottom of a fucking hill?_ Craig didn't want to move because then he would have to wake up Stan. Craig looks at Stan one more time before playing with his hair. _Might as well enjoy it before I really do have to wake him up._

Craig pulls Stan's hat off to mess with more of his hair. Craig watches Stan's face as he did this. Stan still looked peaceful and relaxed. Craig laid down and stared at the sky. The clouds looked nice. He spotted a couple images, like a guinea pig, a house-like shape... He felt Stan move. Stan had awoken to Craig playing with his hair. He looked up to Craig to see him smile. "Finally awake, Marsh?" Stan nodded. "Where are we?" "To be honest, I don't know." Craig admitted.

Slenderman told him to go here saying it was his world. And it was defiantly strange. "It's nice... except for that town." Stan said. Craig nodded, "It doesn't look that bad though. Come on let's get our bags." Stan nodded and got up, helping Craig up as well. Craig kisses Stan on the forehead and goes down the hill. Stan took in a deep breath to make sure nothing was going to come up his throat expectantly. Once Craig was completely down the hill to get the bags, a white, long body leaps at him.

"Oof!" Craig landed on his back painfully. A weird creature hand landed on top of him. It was nude and had no hair. It looked sort of human but it had bulging eyes, and sharp teeth. The hands were extremely large as well. "Who dares come to this world, uninvited?" The creature rasped. "Craig Tucker." Craig muttered. "But I do have a fucking invitation. Look at the back of my neck." The creature stared at Craig, "Why shall I look?" Craig began to push the creature off of him, but the creature stayed put. "Because... I know Slenderman." Stan ran down the hill, "Craig!"

Craig looked up at Stan, "I'm fine." He turned back to the creature. "You know of Slendy? Fine. Let me see your neck. But if you're lieing, you die." The creature got off of Craig and Stan went up to him. "Are you ok?!" Craig nodded. "I'm fine." He turned his back on the creature and pointed at his neck. Stan raised a brow but didn't question. The creature growled, "Seems like you were telling the truth. My name is the Rake. I will give you a place to stay." Rake lead them into the town.

"If you go into a nearby forests, I suggest you leave them immediately." The Rake told them. "You stay too long, it will be you digging your own grave." Craig nodded. "I understand sir." Stan gives Rake a curious look. "You talk like you aren't human." The Rake scoffed. "Well that means I'm not human!" Craig motions Stan to stay quiet. "Just don't ask any more questions. He is already suspicious of us." Craig whispered to Stan. Stan nodded. Rake lead them to a nice looking house. "This is where you will stay. Farewell."

Stan watched as the strange creature left. "Let's go inside. I think it would be better if I didn't see anymore naked-" Craig cut him off. "Don't disrespect. The human world is one thing... But here is different." Stan frowned but nodded. He followed Craig inside. Craig shut the door and took a deep breath. "That was close... If nobodies listening I don't give a damn if you say stuff like that." Stan gave a suspicious look. "Did you already know about this place?"

Craig shrugged. "Soooo what if I did?" Stan glared at him, "I would want to know. And your not being honest." Craig frowned, "Of course I am." Stan pinched the bridge of his nose, "No your not. You didn't tell me we were going into a different world. You just said we were going to see what was in the hole. You could have told me that!" Craig felt a little bad about telling Stan the truth. He just didn't want to sound crazy, and know that they are here he didn't worry about sounding crazy.

Stan shook his head, "Whatever Craig. If you don't want to be honest that's fine. You can just forget about 'us'. I don't want another~" Stan was cut off as Craig hugged him. Craig had a blank face but his voice was a tad bit shaky. "Stan... I didn't want to tell you we were going into a different dimension because I didn't want to sound crazy. And I didn't want to tell you I was talking to a creature called 'Slenderman.' All of that because, if I showed you this place you would believe me. I didn't mean to be dishonest." Stan smiled and hugged Craig back. "And I thought I was emotionally unstable." Craig frowned but listened to Stan, "I would have gone with you anyway Craig, maybe not fully believe with this 'Slenderman' on this first confession but I would have done my best to encourage the thought."

Craig pulled away from Stan. "And me thinking you are crazy is stupid. I..." Stan trailed off thinking. Craig waits patiently. Stan continues, "I think everyone is a bit crazy." Craig smiles a little, "Yup. And if could 'suck my dick' to a counselor, I would be soooo happy." Stan laughs, "Whatever, dude. Come on let's call Kyle." Craig takes out the phone but frowns. "Do you think that's possible?" Stan shrugs, "We are in a different world. Let's just give it a try." Craig nods and dials Kyle.

Kyle picked up the phone, "About time you called!" Kyle was annoyed. Craig didn't call like he said he would. It's already been three fucking weeks! "Kyle... It's only been one day." Kyle frowned. "Are you on drugs? It's been more than one day!" Craig frowned on the other end._ More than one day? Is there a time difference in different worlds?_ "That's impossible, Kyle." Craig commented. Kyle was confused and frustrated. "Craig it is so possible. It's called weeks for a reason." "Weeks? Nevermind, that right now Kyle. How about you come over, and quickly. I got a better idea then you staying in town." Kyle got interested, "What's that?"

"I'll tell you when you get here. Go to the nearest town by South Park, you know where you found us? And go to a broken down house and the abonded you will find a hole in the living room floor. Jump in it."Kyle was confused. "A hole in the living room floor? Are you guys ok?" Craig sighed. "Yes we are ok, just follow those instructions." Kyle nodded. "Ok. I guess I'll see you later then." "See ya." Craig hung up. Kyle stared at his phone. _That was an odd conversation. Maybe he did get hurt and was passed out for weeks..._ Kyle shook his head. _No. He wouldn't lie to me._

The next day Kyle left school early, only to be stopped by the police. "May I help you?" Kyle asked, curious. "Yes. We heard that you have been hanging around Craig Tucker before his disappearance. And you are friends with Stanley Marsh and Eric Cartman?" Before Kyle could answer, Kenny's red-neck parents ran up to the police. "Help us! Our little boy's missin', you need to help us!" As the police were distracted Kyle ran off. _It's good timing Craig called me to go to his hide-out! I would have gotten caught hanging in South Park any longer!_ As he ran in the direction of the tree house, he heard sirens behind him.

Kyle began to run faster, running past the tree house and into the direction where he found Stan and Craig before they left South Park. Kyle was out of sight. The police stopped at the tree house, thinking he was inside. "Come out of the tree house, or we will use force!" Yelled an officer with a mega-phone. There was no answer so a police man used the ladder. Bad mistake, because Craig's bucket of acid fell on the excepting officer, drenching him in skin-eating acid. "Ahhhhhh~" Screamed the man as the skin fell off him and blood gushed from his wounds. It was a sight to see from the other men and women. There was no help for the dying officer as he fell to the ground, while the acid continued to eat the already dead man.

Everyone was silent as the stared at the dead body in front of them. Until one brave looking man spoke. "Alright. Before we check the tree house lets watch were we step. There might be more traps ahead of us." Everyone agreed and searched around the tree house. Moments later one shouted, "We found a dirt cellar!" The removed a wooden board to reveal what was inside. "Ahg! It stinks!" Complained one of the men. "Shut up and go down there!" One yelled. As they searched the dirt cellar one young man found a rope up the tree house. He climbed up the tree to find trash and empty water bottles consuming the floor.

He looked around and saw a young teenage boy sitting in a corner with a blood stained shirt and glaring at him. Tweek wasn't dead. He was beyond giving up on life just yet. The wound on his back wasn't deep enough to break his spine or puncture any organs. To him, it was a warning that Craig could kill him. And Tweek knew that if he couldn't have Craig. No one will. So his plan was, kill everyone that tries to stop him. Even if he has to take on the world. Tweek twitched and looked at the officer. The young man went up to Tweek. "Are you Ok? Come on I'll take you to the hospital." Tweek didn't answer. _I could use the medication..._ Tweek thought to himself. "Hey! I found a young teenager!" The young officer called to the others. "He needs to be taken to the hospital immediately!"

Tweek smiled darkly on the inside. Once he's healed he will find Craig and his precious boyfriend. Stan wasn't meant to be with Craig. Tweek Tweak was supposed to be in Stan's place. And if Craig doesn't realize that... Tweek is going to show him the hard way.

Kyle was exhausted as he reached the spot. He knew he had to get out of South Park. It was too dangerous for him now. Just then he heard screaming. He looked in the direction of it and saw a fire. He was nearby a farm house, and it looked like it exploded. Kyle ran out of there as fast as he could with as much energy he had left. Only thing he didn't notice was a tall dark figure staring at him.

-end of chapter-


	13. Chapter 13

-Chapter thirteen: Brake Back into Sanity-

When Kyle finally got to the closest town he was relieved. But now he had to find the old house Craig was talking about. He walked for a bit before seeing a fog rolling in. Kyle looked around finding a nearby empty house and braking down the door. Looking for Craig now would be a waste of time in a fog. He waited to see if the fog got worse, and to his dismay it did. Kyle decided to look around the house. He looked upstairs first. It looked like a girls room. There were dolls on a desk... But they were cracked and broken. One even had her head caved in. Kyle decided he saw enough and went downstairs and looked in the kitchen.

The tiles on the floor were broken and stained. He looked in the fridge, which was still running. It was empty except for a jar of strawberry jam. He frowned. It seemed someone was here once. Kyle shrugged and shut the fridge door. He walked out of the kitchen and opened a closet door. He was surprised to see a computer in there. (It was a big closet), he went up the computer and moved the mouse. The screen saver was working. He then clicked on the internet icon to see if there was internet. And there was.

Kyle then searched "murders in South Park, Colorado". A huge hit came on the computer. Kyle was surprised he and Craig were this famous on the internet. Kyle read the page curious to what it said.

_Kyle Brovalski: Missing to due questioning. Suspect of murdering parents and missing brother. Ike Brovalski. Might be assisting Craig Tucker. Craig Tucker is the killer of more than five people. Here are some of the names of the people deceased._  
_In memory of:_  
_Eric Cartman_  
_Stanley Marsh_  
_Token Black_  
_Wendy Testaburger_

_If you have seen these two *shows a picture of Kyle and Craig* Please call 567-880-9764. Thank you for your time._

Kyle reread it and laughs a little. I didn't Craig killed Wendy. I knew he planned too... He really a man to his word. Kyle sighs and looks for more details of the murders. As he did, he didn't notice a long tentacle-like thing sneak into the closet. Kyle, too busy reading more details, doesn't hear the slight static coming outside the closet door. But he does feel the tentacle wrap itself around his waist. "What the~" He doesn't finish his sentence as he gets pulled out of the closet and into the living room. Then the static hit him, making his ears bleed. "Ahhhh~" He screamed in pain.

He feels his body be carried. Kyle kept struggling then he felt something hit him in the head. All went black.

Kyle's eyes shuttered open. He was in a dark room and light only on him. He was laying on the ground. He looked down to see dry puddles of blood. Kyle sat up, holding his knees. Scared. "Where am I?" He whispered to himself. Then a long, black tentacle went to Kyle. Kyle shut his eyes shut, praying he could just leave. Then he felt something touch his forehead. Soft static filled his head. "Kyle..." The static said. Kyle peeks only to still see a dark room and a thing touching him. "Why are you here?" The static asked. Kyle frowned. _Am I going crazy? I hear a voice in my head._ "Your not going crazy. Just answer my question."

Kyle squeezed his legs closer to him. "Craig sent me..." He said slightly allowed. "Craig... Craig Tucker?" Kyle nodded, watching what was happening around him. "H-how do you know me?" Kyle asked. He didn't know what was happening and he didn't like it. "I have seen you before. You were at the pond with a fat boy, Cartman I presume. He was hitting you on the head with a weak bat." Kyle laughed slightly at the memory. Cartman was such a weak bastard. Then he remembered what was happening and focused.

"Who are you?" Kyle asked, getting a little brave. "I am Slenderman." Then that's when Kyle saw a tall figure coming out of the shadows. He had no face and was wearing a suit. "Let me ask you this Kyle, how do you feel of never seeing Craig again?" Kyle's eyes widen. "Are you telling me you are going to kill him?" Kyle yelled at Slenderman, frightened. "No, I did say anything like that. But, more importantly, answer the question." Slenderman pressed. And took his long arm and grabbed a human leg off a hook nearby where the dry blood puddles were,

Then out of nowhere a mouth formed on Slenderman's blank face. Sharp pointed teeth formed and ate the whole leg whole. Kyle gulped and answered the question, "I guess I would miss him and try my best to see him..." The mouth on Slenderman disappeared. "I see... Well then let's make a deal. I'll let you come with me to my world to see Craig. One condition though, you must train Craig to be an expert killer with better skills. You fail..." Slenderman pointed to the hook he had grabbed the leg from. "Understand?"

Kyle nodded. "Good. Now come." Kyle got up quickly and followed Slenderman outside. Kyle also looked around him to spot the house Craig was talking about. Then he noticed Slenderman was leading him there. That's weird. Slenderman lead him into a abandoned broken down house. There in the living room floor was a hole. They then jumped in.

Craig was worried about Kyle. He had forgotten about Slenderman. And he felt Kyle was a good friend and didn't want to lose him. And if he did lose Kyle... He would have lost a good friend, just like Stripe. And Stan... What if he lost him like he almost did when he wasn't honest... It broke Craig's heart. Just like when he lost Stripe... but worse. Craig looked at Stan, who was relaxing on the couch._ I will die if I lose Stan._ Craig realized. _I can't lose him... Damn. I sound like a stupid faggot again. A stupid faggot in love._ Craig goes over to Stan and sits next to him.

Stan smiles and lays his head down on Craig's shoulder. Craig sighs and kisses Stan's head. "Your my Stanny Boy." Craig whispers while blushing a little. Stan blushes but doesn't say anything. Then the door opened with Kyle and Slenderman. Craig smiled but then noticed... Slenderman was fading. And so was the house. The only things not fading were Stan and Kyle. Kyle looked scared. Stan... He looked sad more than anything.

"Stan? Kyle? What's wrong?" Then he saw they were in a hole. He looked up to see broken floor boards. "Well... Let's say your back in reality." A dark voice said above him. He then saw Damien staring at him from above. "Kyle lead me to you. He was scared shitless." "What do you mean by that?" Craig asked, not showing his confusion and suspicious. "Craig..." He heard Stan's voice. Craig looked at him. Stan stared at Craig, still looking sad and about to cry. Craig's heart hurt at the sight. What did he do to make Stan like this? Damien growled, "Stan, he's been hallucinating this whole time! Get a grip!" Craig glared at Damien, "Shut the hell up, Damien! Don't you dare talk that way to Stan!"

Craig was angry at Damien for snapping at Stan. He looked at Stan to see hope in his eyes. Hope for what? Craig didn't know. And he didn't think he would find out. Kyle glared at Craig, "Has he been doing drugs?" "No!" Craig glared at Kyle. He was trying to figure out what was going on. Why did Kyle think he was doing drugs? It didn't make sense. "No, Kyle. Craig is just insane." That hit Craig. _Insane? Was that the explanation?_ He did feel untouched by reality, he just never payed much attention to it.

Did he hear voices? No. What kind of insanity is this? "The spell I put on him to keep in reality won't stay long. Let's hurry and get him to South Park." Craig frowned. If he's in reality now... Where is he if he's not in South Park? He felt someone grab him from behind and realized it was Stan. "Let me hold onto him." Stan told Kyle and Damien. They both nodded. Kyle climbed up and out of the hole. "Stan..." Craig began but Stan shook his head. "Please... I know you don't remember what happened." Craig looked at Stan then looked away.

_Did I hurt Stan? What did I do to make him sooo sad?_ Stan went up ahead of Craig and made sure Craig followed. Craig was then lead to Damien's car. A black truck. Damien tied Craig up with a rope and pushed Craig in the truck harshly. Damien then noticed a scar on the back of Craig's neck. "Where did he get that from?" Damien asked curious. "He did that to himself." Kyle told him. "He took a fucking knife and did that. I'm surprised he didn't stab himself." Craig didn't say anything. Did I really do that? I'm glad I didn't hurt Kyle or Stan... Or did I? Craig felt like crying. He hurt Stan and Kyle enough! He should just die!

Stan watched Craig in the back seat. Craig's head lowered so his hair covered his eyes. Craig looked depressed. Stan then crawled in the back seat with Craig. "Stan what are you doing!?" Kyle asked, concerned. Stan shrugged. "I'll be fine. Don't worry about me." "Stan~" "Shut up, Kyle. I can handle myself." Kyle gave a hurt look but nodded. Stan shut the car door and looked at Craig. Craig was looking at him. His blue, star-fire eyes showed confusion and sadness. Stan looked at his lap. Craig doesn't remember. At least that's what Damien told him.

But deep down. Stan believed Craig remembered. Craig telling Stan he liked him. And killing Wendy because she cheated on Stan with Token. Stan wanted to cry. Craig kissed him. Craig promised he would be there for him. And now Craig didn't remember anything. Stan stared out the car window. Letting one tear fall after another. Stan didn't know if he could stand being around Craig anymore. But what if Craig did remember? Stan's mind kept pondering as they got closer to South Park.

Closer to Craig's demise. And his own.

-end of chapter-


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen: This Must be The End-

Craig was thrown away in a cell. His hands handcuffed. Craig was told his trails were going to start as soon as possible. Craig's uneasiness grew, but he stayed calm. Why didn't Stan and Kyle stop him? What would he have done if they did? Craig shuts his eyes tight. What did he do to them? As the questions grew... The spell began to break away. He saw Slenderman in the cell with him. "Seems like your friends betrayed you, Craig." Slenderman stated. Craig shook his head, "No they didn't. Why would they do that?" Craig didn't believe they betrayed him,. he was the one that did.

"Because you scare them. You killed a lot of people, Craig." Craig turned away from Slenderman. "Shut up. Just shut up." Slenderman shakes his head. "Craig. I am going to give you two choices. I'll help you escape, or you can die in Death Row. What do you choose?" Craig stares at the wall he was crouched in. "I'll tell you after the trails... Just leave me alone." Slenderman shrugs. "Very well. I'll wait till then. Farewell, Craig Tucker." As Slenderman leaves, he heard footsteps coming to his cell. Hoping to see Stan he looks to see who it was.

He sees Tweek and Damien. "Tweek, I thought you were dead..." Craig comments. Tweek shakes his head, twitching. "I-I'm alive. Y-you thought I-I was l-lo-love crazy s-so -nng- you attacked me..." Tweek stutters. Damien sighs, "Stabbing him in the back... You almost broke his spinal cord." Damien says, shaking his head in disappointment. "You are one crazy son-of-a-bitch, therefore I'm going to make sure you are sent to Death Row." Tweek twitches, "B-but... Insane people a-aren't respon~" "Shut up Tweek. It's for the best of all of us. If he lives in a Insane Asylum, he will be sure to escape and kill you in your sleep!" Damien glares at Tweek.

"O-Ok... Damien... Gak!" Tweek sneaks away, not wanting to be yelled at by Damien anymore. Craig glares at Damien. "You are one hell of a jerk." Craig growls. Damien doesn't say anything but do the spell. He was saying things in gibberish and and smoke was coming out of his hands. Craig felt different after the spell was complete. "That spell should last for a couple weeks." Craig just nodded and stayed in his corner. "You should be prepared for your parents." Damien commented before he left. Craig sighed and thought about Stan. I hope I didn't do anything terrible to Stan... I... I.. Love him... Craig's heart shattered at his realization. He loved Stan, and he did horrible things to him! Craig was about to cry when he heard more footsteps coming to his cell.

Craig looked up to see his mother and sister. His mother seemed like she was crying, her blonde hair a mess. His sister flipped him off, but he didn't return it. Knowing he deserved it. "Where's dad?" He asked, making sure his monotone was strong. His mother looked at him then weeped in tears. He looked at his sister. "He's dead, you moron. He committed suicide in that basement of yours." Craig's eye's widened a little in shock. After a moment it went back to a blank face. "Why?" His sister glared at him when he asked that. "Why? You ask 'why'? Because he found out you were the killer! Because your the reason!"

Craig didn't know how to react. His father killed himself because of him? His own sister against him. After soooo many years of being at her side when she was being picked on at school and them playing video games... She was against him. Was that all in his head too? Craig couldn't tell anymore. "Do you hate me?" He had to know. If his sister hated him... Then surely everyone did. His sister scoffed at the question. "Why would I love a killer like you!" Craig bit his tongue. It was decided. He was a monster. He had to accept that.

"That's enough!" His mother gushed. Craig watched as she looked at him. Her eyes were bloodshot and bags were under her eyes. He felt terrible just looking her. The death of her husband has taken a toll on her. "Craig, I love you. You are my son, my only son. But... why? Why did you kill those people?" Craig was silent. He didn't know what to say. He thought Tweek killed Thomas, Token and Clyde. But that wasn't him so proven that Tweek was lovestruck. Sooo the only explanation was him. He must have pretended to be Tweek. He didn't answer his mothers question, but instead said. "I love you too, mom."

He didn't know how long he had dozed off, but an officer woke him up somewhere around dawn. "Your trails will start this afternoon." Craig yawned and stood up. "Thanks." Once the officer left Craig sat down on the hard bed. The corner he sleep in was a lot better then the bed. Craig stared at the ceiling. My fate is too near. It sucks to know that one day you have a lot of freedom. The next day, you have to die because someone told you to. Craig sighs and looks at the sleeping cop with doughnuts. The cop had a lamp on and showed he had keys. Fat cops always get they're way... Just because they have a badge and a doughnut. They are worse than I will ever become to be. And with that thought still in Craig's head he began to doze off again

**11:50 11:51 11:52**

Craig was getting nervous as he watched the time.  
**11:55**

Craig bit his tongue. Five more minutes. Four more minutes. Gah! He was getting nervous as Tweek. He didn't know what was going to happen. The only time he went to trial was Sexual Harassment Panda gave him an idea to get money from people touching him.

**11:58**

Two more minutes left! What to do? What to do!? Craig's heart was racing. He didn't feel guilty, he just felt extremely alone. Sure, he killed some people, but did that make him a bad person? No. It was his actions. His actions were the only things bad, right?

**11:59**

"Time is ticking." He told himself. "It's just time. Craig, get ahold of yourself, your Craig Motherfucking Tucker."

**12:00**

Afternoon. He heard footsteps coming his way. He gulped. Then he saw Stan. His Stan. "Stan, what are you doing here?" Craig asked, surprised and happy to see him. Stan looked up at him, "Hey, Craig. Before you go... I just wanted to say..." Then they heard more footsteps. Craig waited for Stan to continue. Stan gulped and opened his mouth to speak. "Hey! Kid! Visiting time is over!" Stan stares at Craig and tries to speak, but then vomits on the floor. Craig was confused. The officers were disgusted.

"Kid, if your sick, stay home!" Stan shakes his head, "Craig, I~" Stan let's another one out. Craig frowns. Something was familiar with this action. "Serciuty!" The officer yelled holding Stan by the shoulders. Craig and Stan stare at each other. Stan was still trying to tell Craig something but Stan gagged. Craig knew it was something important. Stan and Craig were lead away in different directions. Craig wanted to know what Stan was trying to tell him, but unfortunately, he had to go to court. And he hoped Stan would be there to tell him.

It has been four days straight since the trails began. Craig hasn't seen Stan since that day, and it worried him. Today was the last day... Craig's judgment day. "Can Craig Tucker come to the stand?" Craig was lead to the stand. He was handcuffed and was wearing a orange jumpsuit. His number: 404B. Once he was at the stand he could see who was all there. Tweek, Kyle, Damien... and his mother and sister. "Craig, " The judge began. "Before I judge you completely, tell us... Why did you kill so many people?"

Craig took in a deep breath before answering. "Why wouldn't I? It's sooo fucking boring in South Park." Craig answered honestly. Everyone in the court gasped. Even the judge was taken off guard. "Are there any other reasons?" The judge asked. Craig shook his head, "No, sir." The judge nodded. "I see." Then he picked up his wooden hammer and hit it hard on his desk. "I foresay, Craig Tucker, to Death Row on October 31, this year." Criag gulped.

He had somewhat expected this. But now it was actually happening. He had to say this though before he left to go back to his cell, "I hate reality."

Craig sat in his cell. He didn't want to die by the government. He didn't want to poisoned or executed. He'd rather die his own way. Craig sighed. Besides, nobody loved him. His mother only loved him because he was her son. Slenderman was right. They were all scared of him. Too scared to notice him for who he really was. Stan probably came to tell him he hated him. He was just too sick of him to tell him. Craig began to cry silently to himself. Stan... really must hate him to come to him to puke up all over Craig. That's what Stan was saying, "I hate you Craig! I hate you soooo much! That's why I'm here to vomit all over you!"

He faced his cell walls. Craig stared at the walls with tears running his face. Goodbye, my Stanny Boy. I love you. "One." He hit his head on the concrete wall. Hard. It hurt like hell, and inside his skull his brain was bleeding. He began to fell drowsy but he continued. "Two..." He did it again, loud enough to draw attention from a nearby officer. Not only that, Craig's head had began to to bleed from a broken skull. "Th.. Three!" The last one killed him. Blood was now on the wall and was down his face. He collapsed on the ground in a puddle of blood.

Craig felt himself float from his body, but it didn't feel very pleasant. It was extremely painful. He felt everything in his body die, first his heart. He felt his blood stop in his veins. His spirit raising out. Craig began to feel relief as he left his dying body. Death isn't very pleasant. Craig looks around him. He looks down to see his body surrounded by people. Craig sees Kyle, lots of police officers... And Stan. Even though he's dead, he felt a pang in his chest. Craig then noticed Stan had bags under his eyes like he had been crying.

Craig went over to Stan. Craig reaches out his hand so he could touch Stan's face... Craig didn't know why he did that, but as he did, his fingers went right through Stan like nothing. Stan looked right at Craig which made Craig smile. Then Stan looked away. Craig mentally slapped himself. Your dead. Stan will never see you again... But at least I get to see him. Then Craig heard the officer speak, "I hear a loud thud so I came rushing over. I heard it again, but when I got here I saw him collapse. I guess he couldn't take the pressure."

Craig saw Stan hang his head. "Stan..." Stan looked up at Kyle. "It's good he's gone now. He won't cause any more trouble." Craig looked at Stan. What could Stan be thinking? Craig wondered. He then saw Stan glare at Kyle, "Craig may have killed a lot of people... but at least I stayed by his side the whole time!" Stan exclaimed and ran out. Kyle watched as Stan left. Kyle shook his head. "Stan... Craig is a psychopath... He has no emotions." Craig glared at Kyle.

"Kyle, your glad I'm dead right now." Craig said before following Stan. Craig caught up to Stan and followed him to his house. He noticed Stan's parents welcoming him home with hugs and his mother kissing him on the cheek. Even Shelly gave him a playful punch in the arm. Craig watched sadly, and even a bit happily for Stan. His parents made a feast. Happy that their son was able to come home from the hospital and police station for once.

"We are so happy your safe Stan." His father said. "Yes, and thankful that killer, Craig, didn't kill you." "Or rape you." His father added. Stan stood up quickly from the table. "I'm going to my room." Stan said before leaving the kitchen table. Craig frowned and went up the stairs to Stan's room. Craig didn't know what to think as Stan flopped himself onto his bed and began to cry. Craig felt terrible watching Stan cry so he left and waited out by Stan's bedroom door.

Craig sat down by the door, thinking. I should have never fallen for Stan. I brought him too much pain. Craig then looked back into Stan's room. Stan had stopped crying but was now talking to himself. Craig went up closer to Stan to see what he was saying. "Craig why did you kill yourself?" Stan started. Craig listened for more. "I should have told you right then and there! I knew you would have remembered, but I didn't listen to myself. Believing that Damien!" Stan begins to cry again.

Craig bit his bottom lip. Remember what Stan? Stan continues to cry and grabs his pillow. "Craig, why am I so in love with you?..." Stan muffled into the pillow. Craig freezes. Stan didn't hate me? I'm sooo stupid! Craig jumps on the bed with Stan and tries to hug him. To his dismay he fails. "Stan, I love you too! Can you hear me? I love you! I love you!" Craig screamed at the top of his lungs. Even with all his voice and strength, Stan didn't hear him or feel him. Craig gets off the bed and tries to grab something.

He was able to grab a bobble-head of a famous football player so he threw that at a nearby wall that was close enough for Stan to see. Stan stopped crying and looked where the bobble-head was. "How the hell...?" Stan looked up to see a fading Craig. "Craig?!" Stan got up and ran up to Craig but once he got there Craig was gone. Stan was frozen. Craig is a ghost... If he is a ghost... Does that mean...? Stan went to his drawer and got out a long rope.

He took that rope and put it in his bag. "Craig, I'm going to see you soon." Stan promised with a sad smile. He ran downstairs and out the house. Stan ran towards the woods. He kept running, with Craig following him. Craig not completely sure what the rope was for, but he had a hunch on what it was for. Stan better not be doing what I think he's doing. Craig thought worriedly. He followed Stan all the way to the tree house. Craig was surprised to see it partly burned down.

Was it already like that, or did Craig actually built it? Craig watched as Stan climbed it and take out the rope from his bag. He threw the bag down to the ground and start making loops with the rope. He was making a noose. Craig shook his head violently, "Stan! No!" He yelled and flew up to Stan. Craig didn't care that he could float or fly. All that he wanted was for Stan to stop making a noose. It scared Craig. He tried grabbing the rope like what he did with the bobble-head but it didn't work. Craig watched, horrified, as Stan tied the rope to a huge branch.

Craig began to cry as Stan put his head through the loop of the noose. "Stan... Stop." Craig begged but knew Stan couldn't hear him. "Please..." Stan looked up at Craig, like he could actually see him. "Craig... I am doing this for you." Stan said before jumping off. Craig leaped and tried to grab Stan's body as it fell and hung by the rope. Craig shut his eyes tight as Stan's body was never touched. Craig wished he could just disappear.

Craig hugged himself, not wanting to look at Stan's hanging body. Out of nowhere... "Craig?" Craig heard Stan's voice but refused to believe it. Then he felt someone hug him. "It's me Stan." Craig slowly opened his eyes to see Stan. "Stan..." Craig smiled and hugged Stan back. "Oh god... I thought you were gone." "So did I." Craig squeezed Stan tighter. Stan smiled. "I love you Craig, lets stay here forever." Craig nodded, "Whatever you wish, Stanny Boy." Stan and Craig went to the burned down tree house and laid to against a whatever was left of a 'wall'.

Stan put his head on Craig's shoulder. "Craig...?" Craig put his cheek on Stan's head. "Ya..." "Why did you kill yourself?" Craig smiled, "I thought everyone hated me. Let's not think about that right now. We got all of eternity." Stan smiled, and leaned up for a kiss. "I like that thought." Craig kissed Stan softly. "'We' is all we will ever need for our eternity." And with that Craig and Stan were left to be. Together. Forever.

-the end-

Please review and tell me how I did with the story! If you like it enough I can write another part of it! :) I was thinking it, but I want to take a vote.


End file.
